Even Angels Fall
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Undertaker/OC and other wrestlers involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Even Angels Fall**

Chapter 1

She just sat there.

Listening to her boss as he went down the line of duties for her to do. Memorizing them in her mind, even though she'd done this job prior. She sighed to herself, not believing how messed up her life had become, and hoped this would give her a new start. A new beginning. She smiled at the thought and continued listening to him. Nodding in acknowledgement, but never spoke more than a few words.

"Well Mrs. Hoyt, I believe we've covered it all." Vince McMahon, the owner of World Wrestling Entertainment, finally said, clearing his throat and leaning back in his plush leather chair behind his dark cherry oak desk. Folding his fingers together before him, studying her thoughtfully. "Do you have any questions?"

"When do I need to be at the arena, Mr. McMahon?" She quietly asked, chewing on her bottom lip, but didn't take her eyes from her boss. She knew better, especially with an interview of this magnitude, and couldn't believe he'd actually given her the job.

"Tonight." Vince answered, peering down at some paperwork before him, reaching for a pen before stopping, drumming his fingers on the desk as he studied her thoughtfully. "The boys can get rough with the staff out there, or they just don't pay attention sometimes. Remember that, Mrs. Hoyt because we wouldn't want you to get hurt." He stood up, extending his hand to her, smiling at her genuinely.

"I will remember that, Mr. McMahon. Thank you for the consideration." She replied softly, grimacing when he referred to her as a missus, when in fact she was in the process of being divorced from her husband. One of the main reasons she came to the WWE in the first place. "Please just call me Liliana or Lilie for short. I do not like being referred to being called a missus, with all due respect, sir." Her voice was still quiet and soft, but clearly audible.

"Good, you can call me Vince." He replied, grinning at her, nodding his head to show he understood. "We're pretty informal here, Lilie. First name basis in the back. If you need anything, feel free to stop in and let me know." He was being polite and nice because for one, she was damn good at her job. Two, he had fired one of his photographers for stealing and needed another one as soon as possible.

Nodding, Liliana stood up from her chair, wearing a pair of black dress pants with a baby blue dress shirt. Nothing special. Just enough to look presentable. She shook the boss's hand with a small smile of her own on her face and pulled back gently. "I will not let you down, M-Vince. Sorry, that informal issue is going to take some getting used too." She admitted and bit her bottom lip before leaving his office, her briefcase in hand. She shut the double oak doors behind her as she headed down the marble floored hallway, her heels clicking behind her.

Mark was turning the corner when he felt something bump into him, not phasing him in the slightest. Though the unfortunate soul bounced back and landed on their ass. He looked down through his black shades to find a woman he'd never seen before staring at him looking shocked. Well Hell, he wasn't that intimidating, was he? He smirked, his lips curling at the very thought, already knowing the answer to that question. "You alright?" He asked his tone gruff, which was a normal thing.

Liliana groaned out softly in pain as she held her head, knowing she took a nasty bump, but she would be fine. She'd taken worse in the ring while working at her previous company. She slowly looked at the pair of long legs that were encased in tight black jeans in front of her, swallowing hard. Her midnight blue eyes trailed up this huge figure, finally landing on his face, his eyes covered in a pair of black sunglasses, and felt her heart begin racing instantly. She instantly recognized him as being Mark Calaway or as most fans knew him in the ring as the Phenom, the Undertaker. He was currently the World Heavyweight Champion on the Smackdown! roster, which is the brand she'd be working for. She slowly rose to her feet, dusting herself off, and cleared her throat awkwardly before speaking.

"Yes, I'm fine." Her voice was soft, barely perceptible, and bent down to retrieve her briefcase that'd flown out of her hand.

Mark was already stooping for it, bending his knees as he reached for the briefcase, beating her to the punch. The smirk broadened on his face when her hand landed on his, only for her to pull it away like she'd been scalded. "I don't recognize you." He drawled, dangling the briefcase in front of her by his two fingers.

"I'm new here to the World Wrestling Entertainment, sir." She replied in that same tone of voice, being respectful toward him, and clasped her hands behind her back. Her long, flowing red hair cascaded down her back in waves, hugging her waist perfectly, and shined with health and bounce. Bringing out her midnight blue eyes. She wore no makeup, never seeing the need for it. Liliana stood around five foot eight and had a slim, toned down body, but she didn't show it off.

"I figured you were new, darlin', which is why I didn't state the obvious." Mark said, sounding amused, still holding out the briefcase. Wondering if she was going to take it or if he should just drop it at, or maybe on, her feet. "What's your job? Bumping into people?" He teased, wondering if she ever smiled.

"No, my job is a photographer at ringside, sir." She answered promptly, her lips a thin, grim line, and gently took her briefcase from his hand, putting it over her shoulder, and raked a hand through her hair. "I'm deep sorry for not watching where I was going. Have a good day, sir." She then walked around him and toward the doors, her red hair flowing behind her.

Leave it to Vince to hire another one. And by another one, he meant oddball. Everyone that worked for the company had quirks, his was his attitude. It shifted from any range on the emotion spectrum in zero point zero one seconds. Leaving a lot of people wondering if a hurricane had just come through and swapped him out for someone else. This woman was odd because she had been SERIOUSLY quiet. "See you in the ring then, darlin'." He murmured, intense green eyes peering over the top of his shades to watch her walk away.

Liliana kept walking, not looking back, and finally made it out to the parking lot. She finally let out the breath she'd been holding, her heart pounding harshly in her chest, and groaned as she felt the back of her head. A lump. Great. That's all she needed was to be injured before her first night on the job. She sighed, putting her briefcase in the car in the passenger seat, since she traveled alone, and headed toward the hotel to get ready for her first night's work.

Mark tended to his business with Vince, prying little bits about the new woman from his boss, listening as Vince gave a glowing report of her credentials. Finally, he made his own way back to the hotel, figuring on a short nap before having to return to the arena and wrestling. He sighed, looking at the cluster of people in the lobby, wincing when he heard a shrill voice scream his wrestling name. Undertaker. "Aww Hell…" Mark loved the fans. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't be where he was today, but when he seen what had to be over two dozen women stampeding at him, he darted towards the steps. Bolting the emergency lock on the door behind him. "Holy Hell!"

Liliana was sitting in the hotel restaurant, having a cup of coffee before heading to the arena. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a WWE t-shirt. All the photographers had to wear them. She had her camera on the seat beside her, eating a sandwich by herself, and was reading a book as she took a sip of her mocha latte. She always did love a good romance novel before her work began, giving herself something to think about while out there, and took another sip.

Mark groaned when he heard the shrieking in the stairwell. Damn persistent women had beaten him to the top and were now on their way down. Grunting, he turned around and hauled ass back down the stairs. Wondering why the Hell he was so damn popular all of a sudden. He unbolted the door, glanced around and flew into the restaurant, diving into the first open booth and ducked.

Liliana about jumped out of her seat when she heard a loud thump, lowering her book, and felt her midnight blue eyes widen in shock at who she seen. It was the same gentleman who had knocked her down earlier and sighed, not believing her rotten luck. "Can I help you with something, sir?" She asked politely, raising an eyebrow, her voice low and quiet. Almost shy.

Mark growled at her, making a gesture for her to be silent. "I seen him come in here. Hey-there he is!" The women shrieked and took off running after him into the restaurant. Mark groaned, knowing he'd been busted and moved to a comfortable position. If he was going to die from this stampede of women, he was going to be comfortable. He reclined against the wall, draping an arm along the back of the booth, the other resting on the table, his long legs stretched lazily out before him. Looking arrogant and wicked, a smirk on his sensual lips when the once overly zealous crowd hesitated.

"Excuse me, ladies, but this is my table. If you wish to meet with him, why don't you do it on your own time? He's on MY time right now and you just interrupted a very important meeting." She scolded slightly, her eyebrow raising, and put down her book before extending her hand to him. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Calaway. Shall we continue with our discussion?" She asked promptly, a professional cool tone to her voice, and smiled when he played along. Knowing this was the only way to get rid of this huge crowd of women who wanted to attack him.

The one who had lead the charge wasn't to be dissuaded that easily though. "He just headed upstairs then came on down, AFTER locking it. You're just trying to hog 'Taker to yourself!" She spat angrily, brown eyes blazing with rage.

Mark arched an eyebrow, lowering his shades to glare at the rude woman. "Listen here, if you don't mind, we're having a MEETING." He bellowed that last word, looking satisfied when she nearly wet herself.

"And for your information, lady, I am Mr. Calaway's photographer for the WWE, which means I WORK for the company. Now scram before I call security and have you hauled out of here for harassing my client." She stated heatedly, her lips pursed tightly together in a grim smile, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Unless you'd rather I contact Vince McMahon HIMSELF and inform him of your insolence for interrupting this meeting…" Her tone was deceptively suggestive.

Mark's opinion of this odd woman changed drastically. She was a little spitfire. He nodded in agreement with her words, chuckling darkly when the women shuffled out of the restaurant dejectedly. He turned so he was directly facing the woman. "Thank you…?" He trailed off, realizing he hadn't gotten her name prior.

"You're welcome, Mr. Calaway and the name is Liliana, but you may call me Lilie if you wish." She responded, leaning further back against her chair, and crossed her legs before going back to reading her book. Taking a sip of her mocha latte and acting as if nothing just happened.

Then the opinion went right back down again. Either she was just trying to get rid of him by dismembering the group who'd stalked him or she was seriously stuck up. "Romance novel?" He stared at the cover of the book, not too eager to leave just yet, waiting to give the crazies time to disperse.

"Yes it is." She replied in that same soft voice, not sounding stuck up in the least or snotty for that matter. Just very quiet along with her body posture. Liliana could be a spitfire when she wanted and needed to be. When it came right down to it though, she was a shy, timid, but beautiful woman. With a heart of gold and a brilliant mind for her line of work as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Well…Lilie…" Her name rolled off his tongue. "Thank you for your help." Mark looked amused when she didn't raise her head from the book, reaching across the table to close it with one hand. "I said thank you, darlin'." He repeated his voice low and husky.

Liliana looked back at him and swallowed hard, nodding once. "You're welcome, Mr. Calaway." Her voice remained the same soft tone, a half smile on her lips, and promptly finished off her coffee before glancing down at the watch on her wrist. "I need to head to the arena now. Good luck with your…problem." She then picked up her briefcase, throwing a few bills on the table, and walked away.

Mark followed a moment later, planning on heading upstairs for that nap when he spotted the same damn zealous woman standing in the lobby. Talking to one of her little friends. When she spotted him, he turned around and joined Liliana, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Mind if I join you?" He murmured in her ear huskily.

Liliana immediately tensed when his arm wrapped around her shoulders, wondering what was wrong with this man, and got her answer when she heard the shrilling women behind them. "Sure." She simply whispered, her briefcase over her shoulder, and walked outside with him toward the hotel parking garage. The women wouldn't come near him as long as she was with him, especially after threatening them to call Vince if they didn't stop with the antics. She wasn't lying either about doing that.

Mark glanced over his shoulder, sighing in relief when he seen they hadn't been followed. Maybe he should have just let David keep the damn belt. This new found fame with the opposite gender was beginning to drive him nuts. "Want a lift?" Mark gestured to his Harley, arching an eyebrow when she shook her head in response. "I don't bite darlin'." He said in a low voice. "I might nibble though."

"Excuse me?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, completely taken aback by his statement and blinked a little as she sighed heavily. "No, I have my own rental car, Mr. Calaway, but thank you for the…unusual offer." Her voice remained soft, barely audible, and bit her bottom lip. She wasn't wearing her wedding ring, refusing to do so, not wanting to be connected to her soon-to-be ex-husband any longer.

Mark shrugged one shoulder, straddling the motorcycle with ease, his feet resting on the pavement as he studied her through his shades. Another sensual smirk playing on his lips. "Suit yourself, darlin'." He said in the same deep, low voice before revving the Harley up. He stared at her for a moment longer before pulling out of the lot, his hair whipping behind him in the wind.

'What was THAT about?' She wondered in thought, raising an eyebrow, and sighed as she mentally shook herself. "I can't get involved with another wrestler. I refuse to do so." She reminded herself of the vow she'd made for herself prior to coming to work for the WWE. With that in mind, she headed toward her rental car, slid inside and started the ignition, heading toward the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Mark got to the arena, he headed straight to his dressing room, locking the door behind him. He peeled off the leather vest he wore and tossed it on the bench before dropping down onto the couch, draping an arm over his eyes. Sighing, he closed his eyes, not believing he had to come here just to catch a nap.

Liliana arrived at the arena shortly after Mark, parking her car and stepped out, her tennis shoes, which were black, thudding against the pavement below. She retrieved her briefcase and slung it over her shoulder before walking inside, putting a VIP tag around her neck. She held it up to the guard, showing him she worked there and was new, smiling when he allowed her to enter without any problems. She just had to show her ID, which didn't bother her, and headed straight for her office. Vince had said she was having her own office so she could produce photos she took of the wrestlers. Not only was she a ringside photographer, but she was also one for the WWE magazine.

Vince was waiting in her office when Liliana walked in, looking quite comfortable behind her desk. "Lilie, you're early." He boomed, already knowing she would be. "You ready for your first assignment?"

"Hello, Mr. McMahon and yes I'm always ready for an assignment." She softly informed him after a greeting, shaking his hand, and set her briefcase down on the table, pulling out her laptop and plugged it in before opening it up. "This is how I get all of my digital shots off of my camera. I print them out on a special type of paper with a special printer that I see you've gotten for me." She explained, smiling slightly, and raked a hand through her red hair, waiting for her boss to speak.

"I want you to arrange to do a photo shoot with 'Taker for the next month's magazine. He normally gives his input on what he'd like to do so you'll have to speak with him before the shoot. The pictures need to be on the editor's desk as soon as possible so the layout can be done." Vince explained, getting right to the point, never one to beat around the bush.

"Would you like me to do that immediately, as in tonight?" She asked, the professional tone evident in her voice, not showing one ounce of fear or intimidation in her eyes or body posture. Deep down inside though, Liliana couldn't believe how much her luck sucked these days. Especially after the brief encounters her and Mr. Calaway had already experienced with each other. 'This is my job and I'm going to do it even if it kills me.' She thought to herself determinedly.

Vince nodded, pleased with her attitude, liking an achiever. "The sooner the better. Ten to one he'll just discuss ideas with you tonight or maybe not." Vince shrugged, spreading his arms out in a 'who's to say' gesture. Mark was an unpredictable guy and always had been.

"Very well, Mr. McMahon. I will go speak with him right now about it so I have somewhat of an idea on what to go by and what to set up for the shoot." She shook his hand, grabbed her briefcase, leaving her laptop in her office and walked out, heading toward Mr. Calaway's dressing room. She didn't have much time, hoping he just wanted to brainstorm ideas since she had to be out at ringside for the show before it started that night.

Mark groaned when there as a light knock on the door, persistent, but light, having roused him from his nap. "THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" He roared, getting up off the couch and stalking over to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open, folding his arms over his massive, bare chest. "Can I help you?" He stared down at Liliana, his green eyes piercing hers.

"Actually yes you can, Mr. Calaway. May I come in?" She asked politely, swallowing hard at the look that adorned his face, and seen the sleepiness evident in his eyes mixed with agitation and anger. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all as she lowered her head and sighed heavily. Just her luck that her first assignment would be the meanest guy on the WWE block.

Mark growled, sounding like something akin to a bear before holding the door open, gesturing for her to step in. When she didn't, he lost his temper. "I don't have all damn night, woman!" He sighed when she visibly tensed, stepping in and closed the door behind him, walking over to drop down on the couch, rubbing his face. "Sorry darlin'…" He apologized tiredly.

"Do not apologize, Mr. Calaway. I interrupted you doing something more important than this, but I'm only doing my job." She softly replied, her voice timid and distant, but held the professionalism in it. "Mr. McMahon wanted me to come here and ask what your ideas are for the next magazine cover." She swallowed hard again, standing right before him, but stayed far enough away incase he lashed out and she could get out the door before getting in harm's way. She also kept her head lowered, refusing to look at him.

"Magazine cover?" Mark sounded confused for a moment before it dawned on him.

Remembering being the champion wasn't just defending the belt. It was damn near a twenty-four hour job. Photo shoots, press conferences, special appearances. The thought made him groan. He loved being back on top. He was just so damn tired right now. It all seemed like a Herculean chore, though it was worth it.

"Yes." She answered softly, clearing her throat and wrapped her arms around herself, keeping her eyes glued on the floor. "He wants the photos done as soon as possible and on his desk, which is why he sent me here." She explained, her voice barely audible, but clear enough to where he could hear her. Liliana wanted out of there and away from this man as she felt her heart pounding vigorously in her chest again.

Mark glanced at the clock, realizing there was no chance of him returning to his nap. He didn't have time for one. "How bout we discuss it? I'm not in the mood to stand still for extended periods of time." He said finally, getting the impression she didn't want to be there. Mark raked a hand through his hair, rolling his eyes when a stagehand called for him through the door, shouting that he was needed in the script writer's office. "How bout we do this after the show, darlin'?"

"Whenever you can find time in your busy schedule, sir." Liliana replied, taking a step back when he rose from the couch, and swallowed hard again. This man intimidated her, no doubt about that, but she wasn't about to neglect her job as well. "My office is down the hallway, third to the left. I won't be there until the show ends because I'll be ringside snapping photographs of you and the others." She explained, her voice soft. Knowing she probably made a huge mistake by coming here so soon.

Mark cocked his head to the side, rubbing his chin and studying her thoughtfully. "I don't hang around after I do my things. Tonight is just a promo that'll be interrupted before I even get the chance to speak." He smiled wryly. Since regaining the belt that had been standard procedure. "How bout you just meet me in the hotel bar." It wasn't a question.

"Uhh…Well…" She was hesitating and knew this didn't sound good nor professional, especially in the presence of this man. It was for her job. It wasn't like she was going to sleep with him or anything. "Alright, that's fine, Mr. Calaway. I'll meet you there as soon as I finish with the photographs I snap at ringside tonight." She told him, her voice incredibly distant, and backed a little toward the door.

Mark shook his head, watching her and almost actually rolled his eyes when she hit it. "Got to open the door first, darlin'." He said, walking over to open it for her. Not surprised when she was quickly out of his way. "Don't stand me up now." He drawled, just to see if she'd do anything. Most likely not.

"I wouldn't do that, sir." She replied quickly before walking down the hallway toward her office, her red hair bouncing with shining curls in her path. She walked in the office and sat down in her chair, feeling her heart thudding harshly against her chest, and immediately began typing on the laptop for a few minutes. She checked her email and a few other things before getting her equipment ready to snap the pictures at ringside.

Mark leaned in the doorway for a few seconds, having watched her walk away. 'Nice ass.' He thought before stepping back inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He stroked his goatee thoughtfully, glancing down at his bag before shrugging. The quiet type, go figure.

Liliana headed toward gorilla position, carrying her bag over her shoulder, and headed down to the ramp. She found her spot, introducing herself to the other photographers, being shy and quiet about it. She wasn't there to make friends. Just to do her job and make money to support herself. She quickly set up her camera, picking it up off the stand and tested it, nodding when she got the right position. She then slid the memory card in it, making sure everything was set, and smiled when the fans began leaking into the arena. Her first night was going to be interesting and she hoped it happened without any problems.

Mark watched the monitor boredly, sitting in his ring attire. Even though he wasn't scheduled to fight tonight. This was a load of bullshit. He didn't want that championship belt collecting dust, damn it! He arched an eyebrow when they went to commercial, the cameras still showing what happened in the ring. Though watching as a new woman, Liliana, wound up getting knocked back a bit.

"Damn…" She cursed softly to herself, her head hitting the barricade, and sighed heavily as she got back up. She'd have a small lump on her head, but it was nothing she wouldn't be able to handle. She shook herself a bit, glaring at Ken Anderson, whose in ring persona was known as Mr. Kennedy to the wrestling fans, and couldn't believe what a bastard he was.

"Accident." He shrugged, flashing a grin at her, clearly not apologetic. If anything, he looked downright amused. "Next time, baby doll, stand to the left, make sure you get my good side." He tapped his cheek before winking at her and slid back into the ring. Mark could only imagine what Kennedy had said to her and felt his blood boiling for some unknown reason.

'Accident my ass.' She thought bitterly, but just snapped the pictures continuously. She had to smile though when Randy Orton flew off the top rope and landed on the bastard on the outside ring area, moving to get closer. 'He said to get his good side.' She thought with a smirk and kept doing her job.

Ken groaned, shaking his head, trying to clear out the cobwebs. He frowned when he heard clicking and turned his dazed gaze onto the photographer. "Stupid bitch…" He muttered, climbing to his feet and glared down at her. A second later, he was flying into the steel steps.

Liliana snapped a few pictures before moving onto Randy, snapping them left and right, nodding her approval. She looked over at them as the match ended with Randy as the winner and took a break, wiping the sweat from her forehead and groaned as her head began throbbing. 'Bastard…' She thought, eyeing Ken as he walked up the ramp way, or rather stumbled, and put another memory card into her camera.

Mark was standing there, waiting for his cue. Smirking when he seen Ken teeter back behind the curtain. Moving aside when the younger man fell flat on his face. "Bet that hurt, son." He said in a low voice, nodding to Randy when he appeared, and stepped right on Ken's back on his way through the curtain when his music sounded.

Liliana felt her breath catch in her throat when the arena went black, seeing the smoke flowing out, and raked a hand through her red hair before holding her camera. She was trembling a little as the bell tolled, echoing throughout the arena, and started snapping pictures slowly. Gasping when she seen who it was. Mark. He looked completely different as she started snapping pictures left and right, watching him slowly walk down the aisle through the smoke. He looked downright frightening. She wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alleyway that was for sure.

Her heart was thudding in and out of her chest harshly as he walked up the steps, raising his hands in the air as the arena lights came on, and felt her stomach clench dangerously tight when he rolled his eyes in the back of his head. She was entranced, but never stopped snapping pictures. Getting every angle she could. Mainly focusing on his eyes. He had beautiful emerald green gems for eyes that looked downright intense and scary in the ring, especially with the thick black eyeliner on his eyelids. Bringing them out even more.

Mark paid no attention to anyone, just stared straight ahead as he walked down the ramp way. Not moving quickly, but with confidence and poise, self-assurance and mystery radiating from him. Along with that scariness he tended to get kidded about in the back. He did his in-ring posturing, noting that Liliana was snapping pictures along with the other photographers and slowly walked towards her. Almost smirking when she looked mildly surprised and bent down, accepting the microphone that was held out for him, inwardly chuckling.

Liliana swallowed hard, her long red hair flowing around her, but never stopped snapping the pictures. She took a step back, crouching down to get a different angle, and took the flash off since it was already light in the arena. She nodded, feeling a shiver course down her spine when she heard him speak, and cleared her throat as she finished off the roll. She quickly replaced it in record time, faster than the others, and proceeded to snap more pictures.

Mark got exactly five words out. He knew because he'd counted. Impressed that he was allowed that many when he was interrupted, right on schedule. He slowly turned around and watched with narrowed eyes as Mr. Kennedy, Ken, came out, knowing the guy wasn't going to say anything. Thank god. Just stalk around the ring, size him up, that sort of thing. Scoping out the champions for his Money In the Bank match coming up. Mark wheeled on the spot, his eyes never leaving Ken's, except to lock with Liliana's for a brief second. He hadn't forgotten what this bastard did to her earlier.

'Christ…' She thought when those eyes locked on hers, causing her entire body to shiver inwardly, but she never faltered to her credit. She kept snapping pictures, moving around the ring, getting up close shots that the other photographers were afraid of taking. She didn't care. This was her job and she was going to get it done right. She smirked when Kennedy continued sizing Mark up. Knowing the guy didn't stand a chance, but she'd never say that aloud. Only in her thoughts.

When Ken finally just nodded, looking cocky as Hell, Mark inwardly rolled his eyes. He watched with impassive green eyes as Kennedy started walking backwards up the ramp. Then the lights went out. Lighters all around the arena went on instantly as the sounds of thunder boomed throughout the building. Followed by flashes of light that appeared like lightening. When the lights came back on, the Undertaker was gone and Kennedy was laying on the ramp way flat on his back. Looking like he was in some serious pain. Liliana snapped pictures of an injured Kennedy, knowing he'd messed with the wrong man, and shook her head as she sighed mockingly.

Served him right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the night went uneventful and she was tired as Hell when it was all said and done. The fans started walking out of the arena while she headed to the back. In her office and closed the door behind her. She turned around and stopped, staring at Mark, who was sitting in her chair in her office. She looked down at her camera that was in her iron death grip and wondered what he was doing here.

"I'm hungry." He announced without greeting her, now wearing black skin tight jeans. A black leather vest that was open, showing off a broad expanse of his chest. His hair was pulled back into a braid with a black bandana around his head. "You ready to go?"

"No, Mr. Calaway. I thought I was going to meet you at the hotel? You said you didn't hang around after the show." She reminded him, her voice soft laced with confusion, and raked a hand through her long red hair. This man was unnerving and overbearing to say the least. She walked over to her bag, taking the memory card out of her camera, and hesitantly went to her laptop. She slid it in the slot that was on her laptop and swallowed hard. Being close to this man made her insides quake.

"I changed my mind." Mark replied casually, shrugging his shoulders, lacing his hands behind his head as he stared at her. "Get any good shots?" His sensual lips curved into a smirk, looking amused. He'd noticed she'd gotten closer to the ring then the other photographers, which he admired, unlike the other chickenshits that worked out there.

"I'm going to find out right now." Liliana replied in that same soft tone, not changing it, and pulled her laptop as she downloaded them. She then walked back over, getting the rest of the memory cards out, and set them on the desk before seeing the pictures popping up. She nodded, a small smile curving her lips when she seen the perfect one that would be great as one of the pictures in the article for Mark.

"Not bad." Mark said in her ear, having gotten up and walked around to stand behind her, leaning down to see. He caught her shoulders when she jumped so he wouldn't get decked in the chin by her head. "Calm down, darlin', I'm just lookin'." He knew he moved way too quietly. Much more then a man his size probably had the right too.

"S-Sorry…" She stuttered out softly, raking a hand through her hair, and tried to calm down as her heart thundered in her chest. This man was so close to her, she could feel his hot breath on her ear, and it was sending tremors down her spine and throughout her entire body. She clicked on the up close shot she got of him with the eyes, when he'd stared at her, and nodded her approval. "I think we should use this one as one of the pictures for the article." She commented in a soft voice.

Mark turned his attention, studying the picture thoughtfully. He generally tried not to look at the photographers. Though there was no denying this was a good picture. Even if there was a hint of something in his eyes. He nodded, stepping away from her. "Yeah, it's real good." He said finally in agreement.

"Thanks." She whispered quietly, clearing her throat, and took the memory card out after the rest of the pictures were loaded. She slipped another in and downloaded it as she sighed, glaring at the screen when Kennedy popped up on it. She rubbed the back of her head and winced, sighing heavily, and knew that wouldn't go away for a few days. At least she only had a small headache from it.

Mark frowned when he seen her rubbing the back of her head and moved to look, parting her silky soft red hair to study the bump. "You realize you're going to have to fill out an accident report." He said flatly, knowing it was just to have in the file then to actually do any good. "What was he saying to you out there?"

"It doesn't matter." She quietly replied, nodding at the accident report comment, even though she wasn't going to do it and sighed. "I should've been watching where I was going. It was my fault." She winced a little more when he put a little pressure on it, probably feeling how bad it was, and wrapped her arms around herself as she closed her eyes, her head lowered.

"Finish your work." Mark instructed, stepping back, his green eyes flashed with anger once before going blank. Kennedy had ten to one landed on her on purpose just to cop a feel or something. He suddenly wished he'd stepped on the jackass's back harder. Maybe pop a disk or two. "I'm driving when we leave."

"Excuse me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No offense, Mr. Calaway, but I don't take orders from you. I take them from Mr. McMahon, who is my boss. I have to upload the rest of these pictures and I have my rental car here so you might as well go on without me." She couldn't believe he was trying to order her around and tell her what to do! He wasn't her boss and he damned sure didn't sign her checks! Her tone had been soft, but had firmness to it, refusing to be intimidated by her co-worker any further.

Mark shook his head, not fazed in the slightest. It was actually kind of refreshing how she didn't jump to do his bidding like a lot of the others. "Darlin', that bump is bruised and still swelling." He arched an eyebrow. "Unless you'd like to spend the mandatory night in the hospital for all WWE personnel who aren't athletes?"

"No, I would not, but I'm also not going to rush doing my job. If I do a job, I do it right." She informed him and walked over, sitting down in her chair, and finished downloading the second memory card before sliding the third one in. She had five in total, knowing Vince would be happy with her.

"Now did I say hurry up? No, I said finish." Mark corrected her, leaning against the wall, propping one foot back against it. His arms folding across his muscular chest, green eyes moody all of a sudden.

Liliana didn't respond to him as she continued doing her work, hating how he was watching her every move. She sighed exasperatedly, raking a hand through her hair gently, not wanting to bump the knot that'd formed on her head. It took an hour to download the rest of the pictures and when she was finished, she looked exhausted. She finally filled out the paperwork and put it in the out box of her desk before standing. She didn't say a word to him as she packed her things up, shutting her laptop down and closed it before unplugging it for the night, putting it in her case and zipped it up.

"I'm ready." She whispered, her eyes on the floor, and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to rid the tension there and thrusted her bag over her shoulder.

Mark seen how exhausted she looked and his green eyes softened instantly, reaching out to take her briefcase from her. He had already given instructions for his motorcycle to be loaded onto the semi and had a truck waiting out in the parking lot. Black of course. He led the way through the still packed hallways. Everyone getting things ready to go. Some of the wrestlers lingering yet.

Liliana was surprised when he took her briefcase and sighed, not having the strength to snatch it back. She just followed him, her head lowered. Even though she was the only girl backstage who had long, waist length fiery red hair. Once they were out in the parking garage, Liliana stepped into the truck after he opened the door for her and buckled up. She held her briefcase in her lap that he'd handed to her before shutting the door.

"You want to stop at the hospital and get your head checked?" Mark asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, glancing over at Liliana. Somehow not all that surprised when she shook her head no. He'd figured as much. Sighing, Mark flipped on the radio, automatically finding a blues station and turned the volume down a bit. Not wanting to make her headache worse, but he didn't like driving in silence either.

Liliana was silent the entire ride to the hotel, raking a hand through her hair, and kept her eyes either on the floor or out the window. So many thoughts ran through her mind as she thought about her soon-to-be ex-husband and knew he was probably going on a rampage right now wondering where she was at. She didn't care. What did he honestly expect her to do? She was jolted out of her thoughts when her cell phone began vibrating on her side and unclipped it, flipping it open, and put it to her ear. "Hello. Yes. I understand." She sighed with an eye roll. "Whatever, just do what you have to do to get me out of it, Lucille. I want this done as soon as possible." Her tone grew firm and almost hateful as she thought about her divorce. This was her lawyer on the phone.

Mark listened curiously, trying not to listen at all, but it was kind of hard. Especially when her voice took on a hateful, disgusted tone. That was definitely intriguing. He kept his eyes fastened on the road as she talked to…Lucille. Whoever that was. Wondering what kind of trouble she was in.

"I don't care what you have to do, how much it costs. I just want it done." She snapped, closing the lid of her cell phone shut, and threw it in her bag after turning it off. Not believing what her husband was trying to pull. He was trying to say she'd cheated on him when HE was the one who cheated on HER! Liliana felt like putting a bullet through her head and groaned softly when the pain intensified in her head, causing it to begin to pound. She hated those weekly calls from her lawyer, telling her latest on her divorce proceedings. 'Fucking jerk.' She thought bitterly before looking out the window deep in thought.

Silence reigned again except for the radio, now playing Eric Clapton's Tears in Heaven. A song Mark really liked and found sad all at the same time. Mainly because of why it was written. He glanced at Liliana sighing when he seen the look on her face, catching her reflection in the window. "Everything alright, darlin'?" He knew it wasn't, but figured this was the better opener and ice breaker.

"No." She answered honestly, loving this song as well, and wiped her tear away that managed to escape, keeping her face turned away from him. She hated the fact that her husband had so much power over her. Even when they were almost done with the divorce proceedings. She sniffled a little and blinked her tears back, even if her head was pounding her ears. "I'll live though." She added, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Mark heard her sniffle, his head whipping around to look at her, blinking before focusing on the road. He reached into his duffel bag between them, fumbling around for a second before holding out a red bandana. Gently pressing it into her hand when she didn't move to take it. "Anythin' I can do to help?" He asked gently.

"No, I'll be fine, Mr. Calaway." She softly replied, the hatred gone in her voice and lowered her head, tears spilling down her cheeks freely, trying to get them to stop. She was in love with her husband and he had to betray her by sleeping with the world's biggest slut of the century. Wiping her tears away with the bandana, Liliana sighed heavily and sniffled a little more. "Sorry, I don't mean to…carry on like this." She whispered, not trusting to use her voice right away.

"Carry on, not botherin' anyone." Mark replied off-handedly, lying. Tears bothered him, providing they were genuine. He'd seen enough fake tears to last him a lifetime. "Do you have to call me Mr. Calaway?" He asked, changing the topic, not wanting to press. He hardly knew her after all. "Call me Mark, darlin'."

"I apologize…Mark." She hesitantly said his name, wiping the remainder of her tears away, and sighed heavily as she clutched the bandana in her hand. "I didn't know if you'd prefer to be called formal or informal." She didn't look at him, her eyes red and swollen, sighing deeply. She desperately needed a drink after dealing with her first night of work and her lawyer.

Mark pulled into the back parking lot of the hotel. Locating a parking place wasn't an easy feat though. The place was packed with other vehicles. "I'm informal, darlin'. Mark or 'Taker, preferably Mark." He grunted, finally parking and turned in his seat to look at her, noticing her tear stained face. "If you're not in the mood to talk shop tonight, Lilie, I understand. I'm figuring on getting myself a drink though if you care to join me."

"No, this is my job and I'm going to do it without my personal life getting in the way. I will join you for that drink and talk about ideas. Vince needs this done as soon as possible for the editor." She informed him, the professional tone back in her voice and opened the door, sliding out and thrusted her bag over her shoulder. She winced at her head, but ignored it, her bags already at the hotel along with everything else.

They walked inside and Mark stopped at the front desk. A second later, a bellhop was ready to carry his bag up to his room. He looked at Liliana and asked as he gestured to her briefcase, "You want to send that up?"

Nodding, she simply handed it off to the bellhop, her shoulder feeling better, and followed Mark into the restaurant after Mark retrieved his key card. She already had hers. They slid into a quiet, dimly lit booth, each ordering a drink, and Liliana instantly got down to business. "So, do you have any ideas about the cover, Mark?" She had a little pad and paper with her, ready to take notes.

Mark didn't answer her, his gaze moving to stare out the front window, watching the traffic zoom by. His green eyes narrowing before snapping back to her attention. "Sorry, darlin'." He apologized, offering a half smile. Nodding when there drinks were set before them and motioned for the bottle to stay on the table. He picked up his shot and raised it to her, toasting her before knocking it back. Not flinching as it burned a trail down his throat. "The one you took tonight."

"Yes, we're going to use that one, but certainly not for the cover." Liliana responded, knocking back a shot of her own, not wincing once as the liquid burned down her throat. She may have been quiet and shy, but she could hold her liquor as she poured herself another shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why not?" Mark asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'm not about to do another stupid pose with the belt, Lilie. It's been done a million times over and quite frankly, they all look the same after so long. This picture of yours is something a bit different."

"I'm not talking about the belt, although that's going to have to be included in the cover because you ARE the champion, Mark." She sighed when he glared at her and shook her head as she raked a hand through her hair, downing her second shot, and started picturing the perfect cover for him. "Alright fine, we'll use that picture I shot tonight, but you still have to do the photo shoot for the inside with the belt and all. Vince won't like it without you wearing the belt."

"Vince can shove it up his ass." Mark replied, on his third shot. "He don't like half the things I do, but he'll live now won't he?" He eyed her, sighing when he seen the look on her face. "Yes darlin', a pose with the belt. But for the inside only."

"I want to make it interesting. This is MY photo shoot after all and I don't want to be like the rest of them. I'm thinking something a little more than what you're normally doing." She looked out the window, beginning to think, and nodded as she closed her eyes, envisioning this as she spoke. "I read about your American Badass days and I want to incorporate that. I want you straddling a motorcycle at night, moonlight shining down, illuminating a graveyard that's surrounding you. Tight black jeans, your patented leather trench coat, the belt sitting on one of the tombstones instead of around your waist. No shirt on and no hat. Eyes rolled in the back of your head with your hair drenched and flowing down your back, kind of like you just got done burying your opponent or something like that." She opened her eyes and downed her fourth shot, nodding as she looked at him. "What do you think?"

Mark was just staring at her, his green eyes gleaming as her words washed over him. He finally nodded, slamming down another shot though his eyes didn't leave hers. "I like that a lot." He said quietly, the corners of his lips curling slightly. "Without a shirt and wet hair huh? How long you been thinking bout this?"

"Just now, Mark." She answered honestly, leaning back against the booth, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I seen what you're like in the ring. Dark, mysterious, but you drip sexuality and that's why your fan base is so huge. That would be the perfect inside picture to start your article. Not to mention the fact that I think everyone will be stunned that we incorporate that motorcycle into the mix. I told you once before, when I do my job, I do it right, not halfass like most of the photographers your boss has." She snorted and downed another shot, feeling relaxed, the pain in her head gone.

Mark almost groaned when she mentioned the fan base. "You realize that fan base is mostly women? You're trying to get me killed aren't you?" He was only half-joking, remembering the scene earlier. Though his eyes lit up when she mentioned he dripped sexuality. Now he was curious just what else she thought of him. "Here's to you and your brilliant ideas, darlin'." He toasted her again.

"It's my job, Mark. Nothing more, nothing less." She replied simply, downing another shot with him, and set the glass down as she swallowed, sighing. She really needed this nice buzz that was going on currently, hoping to forget about her soon-to-be ex-husband. Who had no clue she was working for the WWE and smirked at the thought. "Now then, about the cover…that picture is going to have to be edited a little bit. I'm going to try to make your eyes glow with lightening in the background. Unless you have a better idea?"

"You're the professional photographer, I just stand there and look…sexual." He smirked when her eyes widened for a second, not even fazed with all the shots he'd had. Having lost count. Gesturing for another bottle to be brought to the table when he seen they'd almost killed the first, pouring them each one last shot. "Lightening huh? As in the actual background or in my eyes?"

"No, your eyes have enough lightening in them without the actual thing." She smirked at him, her voice still that same soft tone, but she was feeling more comfortable and relaxed around him. "And I didn't say you had to look sexual, even though I'm sure you already know you do it without even realizing it." She raked a hand through her red hair. "As a photographer, a REAL photographer, you need to go more in depth than normal and that's what I'm doing. The lightening will probably go in the background since we're going to use the graveyard on the inside cover." She informed him, nodding to herself in clarification.

Mark shrugged, for once not having anything to input about his photo shoots. This woman was a damn mind reader and then took the ball and ran with it. Though when he'd put in his two cents before, none of the pictures he liked ever made it to the magazine. "You realize all these photos to make it past the editor, right?" He said the word with a hint of disgust evident in his tone.

"No it doesn't because in my contract, I made it perfectly clear that any work I do for this company goes MY way or I don't do it." She informed him, shrugging her shoulders, and crossed her legs along with her arms in front of her chest, staring back at him with a hint of smugness. "Trust me, the pictures WILL be in the magazine just the way you like them, Mark."

Mark reached across the table and unfolded her arms, pulling her halfway across the table, and bent down to kiss the tops of her hands. "Thank god." He winked up at her before letting go and sitting back. Smiling when the waitress brought their second bottle and paid for both right then and there. Knowing he wouldn't be drinking anymore after this bottle. Two was the limit he cut himself off at when he drank liquor.

Liliana blinked at him a little before sinking back in her chair, her hands tingling, and poured another shot, downing it with ease. "I didn't expect that reaction, but I'm glad you're happy about that. I refuse to have my work messed with, especially after working hard on it. The other photographers are jokes, I've seen the pictures and they're all the same. I'm going to bring something new to the table and I think that's why Mr. McMahon hired me to begin with. That and I used to work for another wrestling organization before the WWE." She informed him, her red hair flowing over her shoulders, leaning back against the booth, being careful of her head injury.

Mark studied her thoughtfully. "What organization, darlin'?" He started mentally running through the list, never having paid them much attention. He'd devoted his life to his company. Even if the higher ups did need his boot planted in their asses every now and again.

"TNA. Total Nonstop Action." She answered, raking a hand through her hair, staring down at her glass. A sadness overcame her eyes as she sighed heavily, missing it there. "It was a nice company to work for, but it had its problems, which is why I'm here now. I have to admit it is a lot more organized here than it was in TNA."

Mark didn't bother pointing out the obvious reasons they were more organized. It seemed she had truly enjoyed working for TNA and he wasn't about to knock that company. Especially since the same could be said of him and the WWE. "Well darlin', here's to rollin' with the punches." He filled her glass, handing it to her.

"Yeah…here's to a good and peaceful photo shoot." She added in and downed her shot, her head beginning to spin, and leaned back against the booth as she sighed deeply. "Any other pictures you wanted to use in the article or any ideas you had for the cover?" She was trying to keep this professional. Even though she found this man extremely attractive.

Mark had honestly forgotten about the photo shoot. He'd been distracted by the track their conversation had taken and then by the beautiful woman sitting before him. "At the top of my head, not a one." He admitted, his shot glass in his hand, studying it thoughtfully. Catching a reflection behind him and smiled slightly, turning it so it was reflecting Liliana.

"Alrighty then." She replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and sighed deeply as she downed one final shot before finally pushing the glass away. "Now, I have one final question for you." When he raised an eyebrow, she smiled back at him. "When do you want to do this photo shoot?"

Mark mentally ran over his schedule in his head. "Can't tomorrow, day after I have the morning free." He said finally, studying her intently. "How's your head?"

"I can't really feel a thing right now so I really don't know." She replied, shrugging her shoulders absentmindedly, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I've been knocked around way harder than that. Comes with the job." She smiled at him and slowly rose to her feet. "Then morning it is. What time should I meet you at the arena for it?"

"Arena?" Mark arched an eyebrow at her. Normally his ass was dragged into a studio. He got up, towering over her and stared down at her, taking in her flushed cheeks and the film over her eyes. Guessing she was probably buzzing right about now. The woman could pack them away though that was for damn sure. "Sometime around nine."

"Alright, I'll see you then." She softly said, stumbling a bit, and had to grab his arm before she lost her balance. "Damn, I guess I had a little too much." She sighed, slowly standing on her feet, and tried to get her equilibrium back on track. Though the size of him was taking her breath away. Her hair pooling down her back and over her shoulders. "Good night, Mark."

Mark watched as she let go of his arm and took a step forward, only to fall back. He instantly caught her, his arms going around her waist and pulling her up. "Let me help you, Lilie." He murmured gently, wrapping an arm around her waist, and guided her so she was leaning into him.

Liliana nodded back at him, knowing she couldn't make it up to her room without falling over her feet, and leaned further against him. "I'm sorry about this, Mark." She softly said, walking with him to the elevator, and smiled at the nickname he called her. She loved the sound of it on his lips. His voice. Everything about this man attracted her. 'I'm still married and I'm not dating another wrestler.' She kept thinking as he guided her onto the elevator.

"Don't be, I'm heading to bed myself." Mark assured her, helping her onto the elevator. He leaned her against the wall while they rode up, staring down at her. "Something wrong, Lilie?" He hadn't even thought about the nickname. It just seemed to roll off his tongue. Darlin' was a generic term with him when it came to women. He'd stopped calling her that.

Liliana gripped the bar of the elevator with her hand and nodded back at him with a small smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine, Mark. Thank you for being so concerned." She wrapped her arms around herself, her husband going through her mind, and wondered what he was doing right now. 'Probably fuckin' her brains out.' She thought bitterly, referring to the bitch he cheated on her with.

Mark was fairly good at reading people though and could tell she wasn't fine. 'It ain't none of your business, man.' He told himself, then thinking it probably had something to do with that strange phone call from earlier. Again telling himself it wasn't any of his business. He'd just met the woman today and only reason they were talking was because of business. "What floor you on?" He asked finally, looking at the numbers before him, trying to focus since he was slightly buzzed himself.

"Fourth." She answered, feeling her head spinning, and leaned against the wall, her eyes closing to keep the tears in her eyes. They rode up in silence as the elevator dinged to a stop and she stumbled out, knowing she drank too much. She lost count after the fifteenth shot as she sighed, not believing she'd gotten drunk. It wasn't a severe case, but it was enough to make her stumble over her two feet. She slid her key card out of her pocket, trying to read the number on it, and raked a hand through her red hair that bounced behind her.

Mark was on this floor as well, albeit at the very end of the hall and slowly followed, frowning when he seen she was trying to read her key card. "Here Lilie." He gently took it from her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to steady her again, and looked at the numbers. He guided her to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open and pressed the card back into her hand. Gently pushing her forward, keeping a firm hold on her so she didn't topple over. "You going to be alright?" He asked, concern in his tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, sweetie." She replied softly, stumbling over to the bed and sat down on it, raking a hand through her red hair. She kicked off her tennis shoes and laid back, groaning at the lump on her head. Though she could hardly feel it. She knew she was trashed. She'd had too much Jack Daniels and knew she'd be feeling it in the morning, her hair splayed all around her.

Mark hesitated in the still open doorway before slowly walking in. He looked around, spotting a water glass and filled it up, then locating some aspirin and putting them both on the bedside stand. Having a feeling she might need them the next morning. "G'night, Lilie." He murmured, pulling the blankets up around her.

"Night Mark." She whispered back, snuggling against the pillow, and instantly fell asleep.

A single strand of hair fell over her face and she was out in seconds. Crying wore her out and she'd done plenty of it that day and night mixed with the Jack Daniels she'd consumed with Mark after her first night with the WWE. Mark brushed that strand back from her face, studying Liliana for a full minute before turning off the bedside lamp and walking out of the room. He quietly closed the door behind him before heading to his own room. His mind on the woman he'd just left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Liliana was in the photo shoot room at the arena two days later, studying the pictures, wearing a black tank top with a pair of blue jeans. Her hair down, nodding as she started picturing what it would look like. Her pictures were always outstanding, some of the best, which is why she'd automatically been recommended to Vince after leaving TNA. Courtesy of her old boss, Dixie Carter, who was a huge supporter of hers. She looked at the clock, seeing it was ten minutes to nine, and proceeded to put the green screen up before getting her cameras set up for action. Mark walked in five till nine, hair down around his shoulders, blue jeans, black muscle shirt, steel toed boots and sunglasses. Looking like he'd just woken up, a cup of coffee in hand. He grunted a good morning, sipping his coffee, trying to become alive.

"Morning Mark." She greeted, not turning around, putting up the rest of the screens and then walked over to sit behind her desk, looking at her laptop. "I really hope you brought the outfit." She stated, raking a hand through her red hair, the bump on her head gone and began typing on the laptop, making little notes.

Mark pointed to the bag he'd dropped at the doorway, grunting again, not much of a morning person. "What're you doing?" He asked gruffly, walking over to stand behind her, peering over her shoulder.

"Just making some last minute touches on the cover." She smiled a little, putting more of the lightening in the background, and left the picture exactly the way it was. She loved his eyes and how they flashed with the background, nodding in approval. The lightening was black and purple with a hint of white. "What do you think?" She asked softly, feeling him behind her, and didn't feel uncomfortable around him anymore.

"I think I'm going to recommend you for a raise, Lilie." He replied, staring at the picture, his face resting alongside hers. "So, what do you have planned for the shoot? Besides the graveyard scene." He straightened up, finishing his coffee and crushing the cup in one hand, tossing it in a nearby trashcan.

"Do you have to know everything, Mark?" She asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at him, and shook her head as she stood up from her desk. "First, I'll take the pictures. Then, I'll put them on my program and add the background to it. Add the finishing touches and whatnot. Why don't you go get changed? Make sure your hair is drenched and that everything looks the way YOU want it too. When you're ready, we'll begin." She informed him and walked over to her camera, angling it, and then began going through a few of the backgrounds she'd chosen for the inside article.

Mark stared at her, eyebrows raised, wondering just how the Hell she managed to take everything he said wrong. "Lilie, I meant what kind of pictures were you looking to take." He said bluntly before grabbing his bag and disappearing into the other room to change.

"The one with the motorcycle…" She trailed off when it was wheeled in, smirking as she seen the graveyard painted on it, and knew it was one of his instantly. She placed it, put the kickstand out, and then started angling the camera. Waiting for him to emerge before continuing to tell him the rest of her ideas. Her other idea for the third and final page was going to be of him, bare chested without the coat, his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking downright intimidating.

Mark emerged wearing the outfit she'd wanted, his hair soaking wet, leaving rivulets down his bare chest. The trench coat folded over his arm. He grinned when he seen his motorcycle and walked over to examine it. Frowning and kneeling down, he rubbed a spot on the gas tank. Sighing in relief when that's all it was. A spot.

"Good." She nodded at him, slipping in her memory card, and set her laptop since it was hooked to her camera, though there was no cord. She looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of him, taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, and walked over to him. "There is one thing I need to know before we begin." When he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, she bit her bottom lip, and cleared her throat loudly. "Do you…uh…mind not wearing the coat for the final picture? If you do, we'll figure out something else." She quickly added that last part, her voice remaining soft since she knew she probably pissed him off earlier with her attempt at a joking question.

Mark looked amused, reaching down to tap her nose with his finger. "It's fine, I'm sure I'll live." He said, setting down the trench coat on a chair, revealing his hat was underneath the coat and set that down as well. "You're the boss, tell me what to do." He teased, seeing she was tense and folded his arms over his bare chest, arching another eyebrow. "Why're you flushed, Lilie?"

"I was only joking about if you needed to know everything earlier, Mark. It was a joke and I know I angered you so I'm trying not to step on anymore of your toes." She replied, her voice soft, and kept her eyes glued on the camera, turning it on, and turned it to the flash on mode. Knowing the room was too dark to leave the flash off.

"You're not stepping on my toes, Lilie." Mark assured her softly, raking a hand through his drenched locks. "I'm a bit of a bear in the morning." He openly admitted that fact. He was nocturnal, which most people knew. Though he'd cut her some slack. She was new. "Sorry for growling at you."

"It is fine, Mark. You're the champion, you have the right to growl at whoever you want and I'm just a photographer taking your picture for the magazine." Liliana replied, no emotion evident in her voice, and started angling her camera just right, nodding when she got it. "I want your right hand placed on your lap, your upper body leaning forward just a bit, looking positively menacing. Can you do that?" She asked, the professionalism back in her voice and smiled when he did, snapping the first shot. "Good."

Mark went into a zone during the shoot. Hitting every pose, every gesture, and every facial expression she wanted. His eyes reflecting what Liliana was striving for. Right before the last picture she called a halt, for her to adjust whatever and for him to let the hair people wet down his lock again. Blinking when water rolled down his face before rolling his eyes back, letting the makeup woman reapply the black eyeliner. "Watch it with that thing, darlin'." He drawled, restraining himself from reaching up and rubbing his eye.

Liliana wasn't paying attention as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, pulling her long red locks into a ponytail, and started looking through the pictures. Mark was very camera friendly, even though he hated having his picture taken. She hoped she made him feel at least somewhat comfortable as she cleared her throat, pacing back and forth staring at the pictures. She had to admit, they were everything she wanted and more, which made her smile. When the makeup woman left, she looked over at him and nodded before getting her camera back in order. "I want you over there." She pointed over to the place where he was just going to stand and took his huge leather jacket from him, draping it over her chair. She then walked over to him and smirked, her midnight blue eyes gleaming. "Now then, 'Taker, this is the final shot that will go into the magazine and it can be anything you want. You do the pose and I'll snap the picture. Whatever you want, it does not matter to me."

Mark studied Liliana thoughtfully before walking over to where she'd pointed, finally settling into a nonchalant stance. His arms loosely folded over his chest, head barely tilted as he stared at her. The vaguest hint of a knowing smirk on his lips. The slightest gleam of something. Maybe something suggestive. In his wicked looking green eyes.

Liliana felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt her entire body shiver inwardly and brought the camera up, angling it. She finally got the perfect shot and licked her lips before snapping it, ending the photo shoot. "Thank you, Mark. You're finished now." She softly said and walked away, taking the memory card out, and pulled the ponytail out of her hair, letting it flow down her back once more.

Mark flipped his wet hair back over his shoulders, rolling his shoulders to work out the stiffness. He went to change back into his street clothes. Coming back out to find Liliana still there and asked, "You ever take a break, woman?"

"Nope I have to get these pictures finished and send them to Vince." She replied nonchalantly, sitting down at her desk, and started typing as she set the background and pictures up. Tapping her finger against her chin, she nodded before choosing one. Liliana seldom took a break, her job not really allowing it because it was so time consuming and restricting at that.

Mark pulled up a chair watching her work for a few quiet minutes, seeing how she actually enjoyed her job and then she was damn good at it too. "Want to have lunch with me, Lilie?" He finally asked, his green eyes boring into her.

Liliana's head whipped up to meet his eyes, her red hair framing her face, and raked a hand through it as she swallowed hard. What the Hell was she supposed to say? How could she even say no to this man to begin with? "I'm not really that hungry, Mark, but thank you for the offer anyway." She softly replied finally before turning back to work, blinking a little more.

"Well Lilie, I didn't say you had to eat, I just asked if you wanted to have lunch." Mark replied, not put off in the slightest. "You can come keep me company."

"You want me to keep you company?" She asked, a disbelieving tone to her voice as her eyes met his again, and swallowed hard once more as she raked a hand through her hair. She was breaking her number one rule and that was getting involved with another wrestler. Even though they weren't dating. She couldn't date because she was still technically married.

"Yeah, if you don't want to eat, then come keep me company." Mark offered her a grin. "It's not like I bite, Lilie." He smirked, remembering the last time he'd said that. "I nibble."

"Mark, as much as I would love to come keep you company, I really can't. You're a sweet guy and everything, but I'm not here to make friends or anything of that sort. I'm here to do a job and that's it. I'm sorry if this offends you, but I'm going to have to decline your offer." She couldn't believe she'd actually had the fortitude and mettle to tell Mark that and felt like her heart would explode out of her chest at any given moment. She tore her eyes from his and began working on the pictures again, trying to ignore his intense stare. Even though it was close to impossible.

Mark finally shrugged. "Your call, darlin'. Have fun." He tapped her on the shoulder before walking out, wondering just what the Hell was wrong with that woman. Not there to make friends or anything of that sort? Since when was LUNCH that damn bad? Mark shrugged again, heading towards the parking lot. "Women…"

Liliana sighed heavily as she raked her hands through her red hair, wondering why she felt so terrible about saying that to Mark. 'He's just a co-worker. He's nothing to you. Do you want what happened with Lance to happen with him?' She scolded herself mentally and shook herself before getting back to work. Placing the backgrounds and putting the final touches on them.

~!~

Mark grunted, pumping iron in the workout room of the arena. Glad it was empty except for him. He'd been in a foul temper all day after having a blow up with the damn writers. Added bonus of seeing Liliana every night, but not talking to her. The woman was actually beginning to drive him nuts. He was curious about her and to be honest, he wasn't used to receiving a brush off.

It'd been a month since Liliana arrived at the WWE and things were going well for her. She hadn't spoken to hardly anyone, except a few people. One person wouldn't leave her alone to save her life and had actually made himself her new bodyguard of sorts. She had to laugh at that. Randy was such a sweetheart with a heart of gold and he had no sexual intentions toward her, which she much appreciated. They had spoken a few times after shows when she was in her office alone working and he would keep her company. When she told him to get out, he would just smile and sit there, looking too adorable for words. Liliana honestly didn't have the heart to throw him out when he flashed those big blue puppy dog eyes at her.

"Hey Lilie." Randy greeted with his ever charming smile, walking into her office where she was going over that night's shoots. "I brought someone with me tonight. Hope you don't mind."

Steve Williams was behind Randy, the two having met up and planning on going out for drinks. After Randy stopped to say hello to his 'girlfriend' as she was being referred to by people in the back. "Hello." He greeted, nodding his head at her.

"Steve, meet Liliana. Lilie, meet cue ball." Randy introduced them, not faltering once, that grin still on his lips.

Liliana looked up from her computer and felt her breath catch in her throat by the sexy bald hunk that was in her eyesight now. She smiled at him and stood up, extending her hand, and couldn't believe how huge these guys were compared to some in TNA. "It's nice to meet you, Steve. I much prefer to be called Lilie and you know that, Randall." She rolled her eyes playfully at him before sitting back down. Her red hair bouncing and she was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a red tank top. Having peeled off her WWE shirt she was forced to wear at ringside that night. "So, how can I help you gentlemen?"

"We're going to knock back a few and I want you to come, LILIE." Randy said, grinning at her, emphasizing her nickname. "You're going." He stated firmly when she started to shake her head no, bending down to lift her up by her underarms gently. "Come on Lilie, you need to try getting out. Besides, I'll look ridiculous. Steve will probably have a few women on his arm by the end of the night." Randy whined, already knowing the Texas Rattlesnake was a chick magnet.

"Randy, I really can't…I have so much work to do." She tried reasoning with him, sighing when he gave her those big blue, puppy dog eyes that she just couldn't resist, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Why can't you get Maria or someone else to go with you?" She questioned, not sure if she was comfortable going out drinking with these two men. Especially when she was still married, which really sucked, but the divorce proceedings were coming along faster than expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Maria is an airhead." Steve said promptly. "Nice girl, but not much of a talker unless you're interested in clothes and gossiping."

"What's wrong with either of those?" Randy asked, looking offended. He liked the backstage gossip as long as it wasn't malicious and anyone could see he had a thing for fine clothing.

"Nothing." Steve blinked, looking slightly amused, in nothing more then a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Liliana laughed softly at the truly offended look Randy had on his face and patted his shoulder gently, getting his attention. "I'm sure Steve isn't the type to talk about clothes and gossip, sweetie. He looks like a rough redneck Texan." She raised an eyebrow when he grinned at her and smirked, knowing she'd hit the nail on the head. "It's your accent, Steve." She explained, laughing quietly, and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, I'm not psychic or anything." She assured him jokingly before sitting back in her chair. Only to be brought back up by the arms a few seconds later, courtesy of her 'boyfriend' in Randy. That's what he was referred to backstage and Liliana wondered if the rumors would ever get malevolent.

"Randy, if she don't wanna go, don't force her." Steve said, shaking his head, smiling slightly at Liliana.

Randy shot Steve a look that told him he wasn't helping any. "Come on, Lilie, be a friend and come keep me company. Steve is boring." He flashed those big puppy dog eyes again, hoping it made her cave. "I'll buy all your drinks."

"You're not going to give up until I go are you?" It wasn't a question as she placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side. Not surprised in the least when he just grinned at her boyishly. She sighed exasperatedly, knowing she was probably going to regret doing this, but at the same time, she had been working awfully hard lately. "I just don't want anyone getting the wrong idea…it's bad enough that I'm already referred as your girlfriend backstage, which I'm not." She shot Steve a look that told him they weren't in no way, shape or form dating before turning back to face this sweet man who had befriended her.

"There are a few perks to being my girlfriend." Randy informed her, already gathering up her things. "For one, I'm a handsome looking fellow if I do say so myself. Two, I keep all the other hounds away from your cute little ass." He was teasing her. Steve leaned back against the wall, watching Randy, wondering how this kid could be so damn energetic all the time.

"I never said I was going, Randy." Liliana stated, not believing what this man was doing, and sighed as she threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine, fine I'll go." She muttered when he shot her a look that said she was going whether she liked it or not and shut down her laptop after saving her work before unplugging it and put it in her laptop case. She zipped it up and put it over her shoulder before walking over to him. "You better not make me regret this, Randy." She muttered again, though it was good-natured.

"Of course not, Liliana." Randy replied, smiling sweetly at her before taking her briefcase from her. "Like I said, I'll buy all your drinks."

Steve sipped his beer, watching as Randy chatted with some woman who'd asked him to dance out on the floor. "Nice of him to just up and leave us like that." He snorted, shaking his head, looking amused.

"God I swear, I'm going to kill him for doing this to me." She grumbled, sipping her strawberry daiquiri she ordered, and sighed heavily as she ran her hand through her red hair before finally pushing it away. "It was nice meeting you, Steve." She slid out of the booth, feeling very uncomfortable, and set some money on the table for her drink.

Steve frowned slightly, standing up and picking up her money, pressing it back in her hand. "I got it." He said softly, meeting her midnight blue eyes. "Sorry bout you getting stuck with me, I know I'm not good company." He smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his bald head.

"No, it's not that, Steve." She felt like an asshole now and touched his arm gently, frowning, and sighed heavily as she dropped her head forward. Why was she feeling so bad about this? This confused and conflicted her even more.

Steve gently guided her back down to her chair, taking his seat opposite hers, ignoring his beer. "What's wrong, honey?" He asked softly, knowing something was bothering her. It was obvious to anyone with eyes.

Liliana sighed heavily as she looked down at the table, biting her bottom lip, and wondered if she should even tell Steve about her problem. The man had an aura about him that she could trust for some reason and felt like she could tell him anything. She finally looked up, staring into his eyes, and decided she'd talk to him about it. She had to talk to someone and it might as well be this stranger since he seemed genuinely concerned about her. "I didn't come here to make friends, but somehow, I'm doing it anyway and I don't know if I like it or not to be quite honest. The last organization I worked for, I had a ton of friends and that ended badly. I just don't want it to happen here in the WWE." She raked her hands through her red hair, not believing she was actually spilling her feelings to this man.

Steve's eyebrows raised, studying her intently, going over what she had just told him. "You had friends before and it ended badly?" He echoed, looking slightly puzzled. "Honey, nobody here is out to cause you any trouble. It's not a bad thing to have friends. Especially in this line of work. Co-workers tend to wind up being your friends when you're on the road as much as we are."

"I understand that, Steve, but the thing is, I'm going through something right now with one of my co-workers that I used to work with in my old company that I don't want to happen again. I left that company and immediately came here to the WWE. Maybe it was a mistake on my part to leave, but I don't regret it. I love it here in the WWE, but I just don't want to get close to anyone and…get hurt again." Those last three words were very quietly said, barely audible, but she had a feeling Steve heard them as she took a shot of his Jack. Needing something to take the edge off and poured herself another shot.

Steve instantly knew she'd been in a bad relationship. Possibly still was and didn't pry. For one, he didn't really know her and vise versa. Two, he didn't want to seem rude or nosey. Three, he didn't want her to think he was prying. Steve finished off his beer, setting the empty glass down and glanced out at the dance floor. Nodding his head to the song that came on, a slow song. "Want to dance?" He asked suddenly, reaching over the table for her hand.

Liliana looked up into his eyes, seeing the friendliness swarming through them, and nodded with a small smile as she downed another shot. She stood up from the table, his hand taking hers, and allowed him ti guide her to the dance floor. She smiled when he kept his distance, being the perfect gentleman, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for listening, Steve. You're a great listener." She softly said, her red hair flowing down her shoulders and back.

"I can be when it suits me." Steve replied gruffly, clearing his throat as he led her in the dance, maintaining a comfortable distance between them. He rolled his blue eyes when Randy grinned at them and flipped him off without removing his hand from Liliana's. "Kid thinks he's slick sometimes don't he?" He asked good-naturedly.

"Yeah, he certainly does." Liliana agreed and suddenly got an evil idea in her mind. She looked up at Steve and leaned up in his ear, whispering something in his ear. She smirked when he started chuckling, agreeing to do it, and kept dancing with him, acting innocent, pressing a little closer to him. When the perfect moment struck and Randy was watching them, Liliana brought Steve's face down to hers and kissed him deeply. Both were going to teach a lesson to Randy that he'd never forget.

Steve kissed her back, knowing Randy was probably gawking at them right about now. His arms sliding around Liliana's tiny frame and gently pulled her against him. When he felt her melt against him, he almost forgot about trying to toy with Randy. Knowing she was just messing with the kid. Wasn't she?

Liliana slowly pulled out of the kiss, her head spinning a little, but she didn't falter once as she shook her head. "Fuck…" She cursed, pulling away from him fully and ran out of the club, not having brought anything with her and couldn't believe what she'd done. She was doing it to mess with Randy. Yeah right. If she did then why were his lips still lingering on hers and her entire body trembling from head to toe? 'I'm fucking screwed.' She thought sadly and felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

Mark grunted when someone smaller then him plowed right into him. Then again, most people were smaller then him. He heard crying and caught whoever it was before they could fall back. Looking surprised when he seen who it was. "Lilie, what's wrong?" He demanded, trying to get past the crowd of people he was in.

"Leave me alone all of you!" She shouted at him, anger and hurt evident in her voice, her entire face tear streaked, and stumbled before running out of the door. She didn't' want to deal with anyone right now, especially after what just happened with Steve. Not only that, but she really, REALLY liked Mark. More than she would ever admit to herself. They'd barely spoken three words to each other since she declined his lunch offer a month ago.

"Liliana!" Mark followed her, having smelled the alcohol on her breath and was genuinely concerned about her. Even if they had been playing the nothing's wrong game for the past month. He followed her, knowing she was upset, having heard the tone of her voice. "Lilie!"

She stopped when she heard him shout her name from behind and felt her entire body trembling from both anger and confusion. "What do you want, Mark?" She asked through gritted teeth, wiping her tears away frantically, not wanting anyone to see them, especially him. "If you don't mind, I'm on my way back to the hotel." Her voice was cracking from so many emotions rushing through her, but she didn't care at that moment.

Mark hesitated, his green eyes showing his concern and confusion toward her. "Liliana, did I do something to piss you off?" He asked softly, keeping his distance from her.

Just hearing his soft, confused voice was enough for her to stop as the tears kept flowing down her cheeks, and wrapped her arms around herself. "No Mark, you didn't do anything wrong." Her voice was once again soft and quiet, though it was cracking under pressure. "I just…I came here to do a job, not to make friends, and I seem to be having them anyway and it's just really frustrating." She sighed heavily, raking a hand through her red hair, and closed her eyes as the cool night breeze blew over her. She still couldn't believe she kissed Steve, prank or not.

"What's wrong with having friends, Lilie?" Mark asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans. Granted, he didn't care to have too many friends. They got nosey, but even he, the supreme loner, had a couple pals. "You can't be alone for the rest of your life."

"Sometimes it's better to be alone." She sighed heavily, walking over to the fountain that was nearby, and sat down on the ledge of it, her head lowered and her eyes were closed. "Nobody can hurt you." She added solemnly, tears welling up in her closed eyelids, and sniffled a little.

Mark frowned, hearing her words and sat down besides her, making sure to give Liliana her space. Knowing right now probably wasn't a very good time for her to feel like he was pressuring her or anything. "Why would anyone want to hurt you, Lilie?" He asked softly, trying to understand this woman.

"It's not the fact that anyone WILL hurt me, Mark. Someone already has." She softly admitted, standing up from the ledge, and wrapped her arms around herself as she felt the tears streak down her cheeks. Wiping them away as soon as they fell. She still couldn't believe she'd kissed Steve. Even though it was to get a rib on Randy, but she'd enjoyed the kiss. The man could kiss and she had a feeling Steve enjoyed it as well. She had so many problem s on her hands right now and that was certainly the last thing on her mind.

Mark pulled his bandana off his head and handed it to her, gently wiping away her tears when she didn't move. "If you ever need someone to talk too, Lilie, I'm here for you." He assured her in a quiet voice, letting her know he wasn't going to press, but he was open to listening. He couldn't believe someone would hurt this beautiful woman.

"Why do you care so much, Mark?" She whispered softly, staring up into his emerald green eyes, and sniffled a little as she closed her eyes when he wiped more of her tears away with the bandana. She wondered why this sweet man, who could literally have any woman he wanted, was here with her now and willing to listen to her meaningless problems. It confused and warmed her heart at the same time.

"I don't know." Mark answered honestly, raking a hand through his loose hair and sighed. He turned so he could peer down into the water, seeing their vague reflections in the moon and lamp light, reaching down to run his fingers through the water. "Because I like you, Lilie. I know you said you don't want friends, but I'd like to be your friend all the same." He said finally, his tone soft. He'd like to be more then that someday. When or if she was ever ready.

"Being friends with me comes with consequences, Mark. Are you sure you're ready to deal with that?" She asked softly, raking her hand through her own hair, the red reflecting off the water, along with the moon. Making her even more beautiful then normal and sniffled as she rubbed her nose with her finger, exhaling shakily.

Mark arched an eyebrow. Come on, he was the Undertaker. That persona might've been dulled down once he was off-camera, but it was an extension of himself nonetheless. Who was about to hand him consequences? "I'm willing to take my chances." He finally said, trying to keep the amusement out of his baritone voice.

"Fine, in order to be my friend, you have to know what's going on in my life right now so you have some sort of indication of what's happening with me. I will say this. I do like you, Mark. More than I'm willing to admit right now." She sighed heavily, not turning to face him, and wished she wasn't attached to her husband because she'd gladly go out with Mark. Even though it broke her vow she'd made for herself. He was just too good looking and had a huge heart. Something she rarely saw in men these days. "Are you sure you're ready for the truth?" She asked, after turning around, locking eyes with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mark nodded, wondering what she meant by saying more than she was willing to admit was about. Was it that bad to be attracted to him or even like him? "I'm always ready for the truth, Lilie." Mark murmured, not looking away from her eyes. An odd pain coursing through his heart when he seen the emotions swirling in her beautiful orbs.

Liliana seen the questions running through his own eyes and sighed, knowing he probably had a million of them, and raked a hand through her hair. "My name is Liliana Hoyt. I worked for TNA for the past three years until recently when I came to work for the WWE. The main reason I left that company was because of my husband. Or rather, my soon-to-be ex-husband, Lance. He…cheated on me with one of the TNA Knockouts, who actually used to be a WWE Diva before they released her, Christy Hemme." She raked a hand through her hair and turned around, staring straight ahead, her lips pursed tightly together and felt the tears flow down her cheeks once more. "The divorce is almost finalized, another few months or so because he's trying to prove that I cheated on him when in fact he's the one who cheated on me. I had a lot of friends in the organization, but I left it all behind because I couldn't stand working in the same company as him. If it hadn't been for Vince finding out about my resignation, I would probably have given up the job I love most because of him." She started crying softly and wrapped her arms around herself.

Lance Hoyt. Vaguely familiar sounding name though Mark dismissed it immediately. More astonished by the fact that the idiot had cheated on Liliana! The woman was dedicated, beautiful, warm when she wanted to be, quick on her feet, the qualities he'd noticed about her in their brief acquaintance were endless. Mark wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms. Try to soothe away her pain, but didn't want her to shy away from him either so he reached out to rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He was a fool, Lilie." He stated, meaning every word that came from his mouth.

"No, I was the fool for falling in love with him after only knowing him a few short months. I know you can't help who you fall in love with, but it was my own stupidity for falling too hard too fast." She sniffled a little, wiping her tears away from her eyes, and touched his hand with her own, letting him know she appreciated his comfort. "That's why I've been keeping quiet from everyone, but Randy wouldn't take no for an answer and finally dragged me out with him and Steve, who I just met, tonight. Randy was apparently trying to play matchmaker so I thought it would be fun to throw the trick back in his face, only that didn't happen." She explained, raking a hand through her hair and sighed heavily before dropping down on the ledge again, clasping her hands together.

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Mark said simply, arching an eyebrow. Now curious about this little trick she'd tried to play on Randy, getting the notion it somehow involved Steve. "What happened?" He asked gently, reaching over to rest his hands on top of hers reassuringly.

"We kissed each other in the club as a joke, nothing more, or so I thought. It got out of hand and that's why I bolted. I just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way because even though he was a great kisser, he's not my type." She bit her bottom lip, lowered her head even more and started crying, not believing she just admitted what she did with Steve to Mark. The man she wanted to be with and who liked her in return. "It seems everything I do in my life I always fuck up on something. When is it going to be my turn to finally find happiness and live my life peacefully without having to look over my shoulder?"

"When your divorce is finalized." Mark replied, blinking repeatedly from what he'd heard. He'd invited the woman, but to lunch only to get shot down and Steve got a freaking kiss after knowing her only hours? Where was the justice in that? Mark raked a hand through his hair. "Steve's an easy going guy, Lilie. I'm sure he'll understand." He told her honestly, knowing how laid back Steve generally was.

"It was just as a joke to throw back in Randy's face because he was trying to hook us up with each other." She explained, hearing the hint of anger in his voice, and knew she probably hurt him. She couldn't blame Mark for being angry with her. The guy had asked her out to lunch and she declined, saying she didn't want any friends. But yet, she went out with Randy and Steve and kissed the man after only knowing him a few hours. She was so confused right now as she buried her face in her hands and shook it back and forth. "I didn't mean to kiss him. I don't even know the damned guy! What the Hell was I thinking?" Now she was talking and berating herself, not caring who was listening at the moment.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down!" Mark said, reaching out to pull her hands away from her face, gently turning her so she was facing him. "Shit happens, Lilie. It was a harmless prank that might've gotten out of hand. Steve probably isn't sweating it so why should you?" He ran a hand through her hair soothingly. "Calm down, Lilie."

"You can pretend all you want, but we both know that you're angry with me for going out with both Randy and Steve tonight. I mean, I turned you down for a harmless lunch and yet, I go out drinking with those two. You should really dislike me right now." She pointed out, staring into his eyes, and had to turn away to stare at the ground, shame coursing through her eyes as she closed them again.

"If I was angry, Lilie, you'd know." Mark assured her, confused yes, angry no. "I don't keep my feelings hidden everyone knows what I'm thinking or feeling. Hence the reason a lot of guys steer clear of me." He gently tilted her face up so she was staring at him, frowning slightly when she closed them again. "Lilie, I'm not mad at you, darlin'. Please look at me."

Her eyes slowly opened, staring into his beautiful emerald green eyes, and allowed a few tears to slip down the corner of her eyes and down her cheeks. "Thank you, Mark. You're a sweet guy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, sniffling a little, and sighed raggedly from crying so much.

Mark personally didn't agree with her, though if he was coming across as sweet, it was because of her. "You're welcome, Lilie." He murmured, rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles. "You need a ride back to the hotel?" He didn't really want her to walk. For one, it was way past midnight and the streets were slightly dangerous. Two, she was still slightly emotional.

She slowly pulled out of the hug, smiling up at him slightly, and nodded gently as she slowly stood up from the ledge. "Yeah, I rode with Randy to the arena and left my rental at the hotel and before you even say anything, the rumors going around the locker room about me being his girlfriend are false. We're just…friends." She sighed, hesitating saying that word and was surprised when Mark took her hand, entwining their fingers together.

"I already knew that." Mark replied, winking down at her and guided her towards where he'd parked his truck. "For starters, most couples are affectionate, you two act like brother and sister." He stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "Here." He held open the truck door, helping her inside before closing it after her and going around to the other side to get in. A second later, they were joining the nighttime traffic. "You going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I really think I will be now that I talked about it with someone." She softly replied, smiling over at him, and looked out the window, her red hair flowing down her back, pooling around her as she exhaled shakily. "Thank you for listening and understand, Mark." She ran her hand over and took his, squeezing it appreciatively.

Mark squeezed her hand back, smiling in return. Though he didn't take his eyes from the road. "Not a problem, Lilie, if you ever feel like talking, I'm always willing to listen." He assured her, navigating the truck easily. Turning into the hotel parking lot and turned off the engine once he found a parking spot, shifting in his seat to look at her. "I'm sorry your night didn't go so well, darlin'." He said, sounding sorrowful.

"It's not your fault and it wasn't all that bad." She turned to face him, a genuine smile on her face, and squeezed his hand again. "I got to spend sometime with you so that made up for all the bad things." She meant what she said as she scooted over and hugged him again before kissing his cheek. "Thank you again, Mark." She tapped his nose and slid out of the truck, closing the door behind her, and started heading into the hotel, knowing he'd follow her.

Mark was following her because he didn't' know how much she'd had to drink. Granted, she didn't look drunk, but then again one could never be sure. She'd done a lot of crying tonight so that would explain the look in her eyes and the redness. "You need any help?" He asked, falling into step beside her, heading toward the elevator himself.

"I only had a few drinks tonight." She informed him softly, but didn't mind the company as she smiled up at him, and walked on the elevator. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and raked a hand through her frazzled looking red hair. So many thoughts ran through her mind as she thought about her soon-to-be ex-husband and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Mark, you're not going to…tell anyone about what we talked about tonight, are you?" She was really hesitant and almost fearful to ask him that question.

Mark shook his head, leaning against the wall, his thumbs hooked in the belt loop of his jeans. "No Lilie, I'm not. Who would I tell?" He asked, smiling slightly. "I try to steer clear of gossiping. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He raked a hand through his own hair, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed. Night was his element. "You're afraid of me aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"No, I'm not afraid of you, but I was a little fearful of asking you that question. You're intimidating, Mark, I'm not going to deny it or beat around the bush." She walked over to him and stood beside him, looking up into his eyes, and smiled softly. "I'm not afraid of you, Mark, but I am hesitant around you if that makes any sense." She looked down at her black tennis shoes.

Mark shrugged, letting her step out of the elevator when the doors opened and followed, digging in his pocket for his room key. "I already know I'm intimidating." He wasn't bragging or apologizing. Just stating a simple fact of life. "And yeah Lilie, it makes perfect sense." He said softly, halting when she came to a stop outside a door. "But there's nothing to be hesitant about. You can come to me with anything."

"That's really comforting to know, Mark." She softly replied, looking up into his eyes, and unlocked her door as she pushed it open. She walked in before turning around, leaning against the door with her arms crossed in front of her chest, and inclined her head against the door. "Do you want to come in for a few minutes?" She asked, not quite ready to leave his sight yet. This was the first time they'd spoken in a month that was more than three words.

Mark looked back over her shoulder, shifting from one foot to the other, apparently deciding if he wanted to press his luck and risk her not talking to him for another month. "Only if you really want me too, Liliana." He finally said, seeing her nod and followed her inside, closing the door behind him. Looking around at all the photos spread out over the room. "You really do take your work home with you don't you?"

Liliana giggled, completely forgetting about the pictures, and started picking them up. "Yeah, I do. I'm dedicated and love what I do for a living." She smiled at him as she shook her head, placing them on the table by her laptop, and sighed softly. "If you want a drink or beer, it's in the fridge and liquor cabinet, Mark." She informed him sweetly, walking over to her bag, and pulled out a pajama outfit. "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable." She then disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Mark steered clear of the beer and the liquor, not in a drinking mood tonight. Instead, he walked over to the window and stared down at the city, his gaze moving to the stack of photos. Curiously, he walked over to look at them, his green eyes widened as he took in picture after picture. Wondering why the Hell she wasn't working for some big time magazine or something. The woman had serious talent.

"Finding something interesting?" She asked from behind, causing him to jump, and giggled when pictures went flying all over the place. She was wearing a pair of black pajama pants with a tight black and purple tank top that hugged her curves perfectly and showed off just the slightest bit of her toned stomach. She then bent down and started packing them up, shaking her head, and couldn't believe she'd startled Mark.

"Great, you goosed me." Mark muttered good-naturedly, kneeling down to help her. "These are really good, Lilie." He commented, handing her a neat stack of photos. "Why ain't you working for some big time magazine or something?"

"The WWE isn't a big time company to work for?" Liliana retorted playfully, raising an eyebrow, and smiled as she walked over, placing her photos back on the table and patted his shoulder gently. "Sorry if I scared you, big man." She walked over to the bed and sat down on it, sitting Indiana style, and folded her hands in her lap as her red hair pooled around her.

Mark shook his head, rolling his eyes heavenward. "You know what I meant, Lilie." He said, moving to perch on the edge of a stool, resting his hands on his knees, propping his feet up on the rungs. "Scared, nah…startled." He grinned. "Quiet little thing, aren't you?"

"When I want to be." She replied simply, picking up the rest of her photos, and set them back on the table before walking back over to the bed, sitting down on it and sighed. "Sometime I don't have time to get all my work done at the arena so I have to bring it to the hotel with me. I'm a working machine, what can I say?"

"Besides when you're being dragged out by overgrown kids, what do you do for fun? You can't honestly tell me you do nothing, but work twenty-four seven." Mark stared at Liliana intensely, leaning forward, his hands dangling between his open legs as his eyes pierced hers.

"Actually, I pretty much work eighteen plus hours a day, Mark. I hardly go out anywhere because I'm always wanting to stay ahead of the ballgame in my work." She was being honest with him and raked a hand through her red hair, staring down at the comforter, and bit her bottom lip as she sighed. "The last time I had fun was…" She paused and shook her head sadly. "God I don't even remember. How pathetic is that?" She laughed bitterly.

"In this business not very." Mark replied honestly, never taking his eyes off of her. "Most are so damn tired by the end of the night the only thing they're thinking of is their bed. You're not uncommon. Except for the fact that I've yet to see you have a day off, or out and about without that briefcase or your camera. Do you remember what fun is?" A teasing grin played on his lips.

Tears started slowly sliding down her cheeks as she sighed heavily, dropping her head forward, and shook her head in response. "I don't even think I could tell you the definition of that word to be brutally honest with you. I put more than one hundred percent into my work all the time and have never faltered. I can't even tell you the last time I relaxed or even attempted to just go out and enjoy life. It's not something I dwell on." She raked a hand through her hair and laughed softly, wiping her tears away. Knowing she was probably acting like the biggest crybaby right now.

Mark stood up, reaching into his back pocket to pull out another bandana, walking over to the bed and holding it out. He smiled when Liliana actually took it that time. "When your divorce is finalized, Lilie, you're going to relearn the definition." He promised, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his. He'd like to show her now, but didn't want to put her in a position where she'd feel compromised.

"You don't have to do that, Mark. Really, that's sweet of you, but…" She was cut off by his finger pressing against her lips, not believing how huge it was compared to hers, and stared into his beautiful emerald green eyes. There was no way she could go out with him that following day. She had so much work to do, especially after pushing it aside to go out with Steve and Randy for the evening.

"You're going to crash and burn, Lilie. You about did tonight." Mark said softly. "Just for the morning, bright and early. I'll have you back in plenty of time to get back to work. Wouldn't want you to miss out." He teased, reaching out to cup her chin, staring into her eyes. "The work can wait. Make time for yourself."

"I'm not going to get out of this am I?" It was more of a statement than an actual question. She stared at him and sighed when he simply grinned back at her, shaking her head, and laughed softly as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Alright fine, I'll take the day off to spend it with you, Mark." She stroked his face with her hand, a soft smile on her lips.

A genuinely happy smile lit Mark's face up, his eyes glowing brightly. "Good. Be up at six." He instructed gently. "Wear something comfortable and a light jacket…oh…and sunglasses." He smirked at her, standing up, already plotting what was going to happen. "Get some sleep, Lili, you'll need it."

She giggled, not believing how lit up Mark's eyes became, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You looked like a kid on Christmas morning just now. That was too adorable." She started laughing at the look on his face and saluted him. "Six A.M. it will be, sir." She still couldn't believe she was doing this, but at the same time, she was excited about spending the day with him.

"Good, don't forget to be bright eyed and bushy tailed." Mark teased in a slow drawl, the grin never leaving his face. "I'll see you in the morning, Lili." He reached out to brush the tips of his fingers down her cheek before walking out of the room.

About damn time the woman took a moment to stop out of her work life and pressed pause!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Liliana was up at five A.M. and immediately jumped in the shower. She dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a deep purple tank top and black jean jacket that was light. It was a little chilly in the morning and Mark told her to wear one. She pulled out her black shades, pushing them on her face, and then made sure her hair was blow-dried. She sat down on the bed, slipping on her black boots that were comfortable to walk in, and went over her pictures until Mark arrived to take her away for the day. To remind her of the word fun.

Mark was surprisingly in a good mood, not normal for this ungodly hour. He had hit the shower after his morning cup of coffee, dressing in blue jeans and a denim vest, skipping a jacket altogether. He quickly braided his hair back and wound a black bandana around his head before slipping on his boots. He checked to make sure he had everything he needed on him before sliding on his sunglasses and walked out of his hotel room. He stopped in front of Liliana's door and knocked a few minutes later, loud enough to wake her up incase she'd slept in.

Liliana smiled when she heard the knock on the door, seeing it was exactly five minutes to six, and shook her head as she chuckled. She set her pictures down and walked over, her black shades on top of her head and opened the door, leaning against it. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest as her eyes trailed over the outfit he was wearing and had to learn how to breathe again. "Mornin', sunshine." She greeted with a smile, happiness shining in her midnight blue eyes.

Mark took in her outfit as well and nodded approvingly. "Mornin' Lilie." He replied, trailing to the pictures and shook his head. "Couldn't resist could you?" He teased, his grin broadening when she made a face. "You ready to go, darlin'?"

"Yes, just let me grab my wallet." She stated and walked away, slipping it in her back pocket, and walked back over to him. She smiled when he extended his hand to her and took it without hesitation, allowing him to guide her out of the hotel room, the door closing behind her. Wondering what adventures were going to come her way today with this beautiful man that had a heart of gold.

Mark led her downstairs and out the back door where his custom Harley was waiting. The one she'd used in the photo shoot. He'd already packed the saddlebags, even made sure to polish the already gleaming chrome and paint job. This was his baby and he wanted her to shine. "You can ride, can't you?" He asked, arching an eyebrow down at her.

"Uhh…" Liliana was extremely hesitant as she took a deep breath, not really a big fan of motorcycles because she'd never rode on one before. "I've never been…I mean I've never rode on a motorcycle." She looked down at the ground, shifting her eyes back and forth and raked a hand through her hair, feeling horrible about this. "I've never…ridden on one…before." She hesitantly informed him, hoping he wasn't angry with her.

"Really?" Mark sounded astonished, though he took a second to remind himself that not everyone was a motorcycle freak like him. He ran a hand down his head, squeezing the water out of his braid, looking thoughtful. "Well, I can call for the truck…" He said slowly, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. "Though there's nothing to it. You just hang on."

"No, don't call for a truck. I can do this." She smiled at him reassuringly and walked over, staring down at the motorcycle, and couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She gasped when Mark planted his hands on her hips, lifting her up with ease, and deposited her on the back of the motorcycle. He then swung one large leg over it, straddling the bike expertly and Liliana bit her bottom lip, wondering what she was supposed to do now. Like she said, she never rode one of these things before, but managed to plant her feet on the rungs below. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked suddenly, mildly curious.

"For a ride." Mark replied, glancing up at the just risen sun, shielding his eyes before reaching down to grab her hands. "For now, hold onto me, Lilie. Once you start to get the hang of it, you won't need to hold on as much." He gently guided her arms around him, inhaling sharply. She felt damn good against him. Mark didn't give her time to reply just revved the cycle. A grin on his face when she tightened her hold and pulled out of the parking lot, heading directly out of the city.

Liliana held on in a death grip at first, not sure what to expect, and felt her heart lodge in her throat when he opened it up once they were out of the city. She hesitantly loosened her grip experimentally, her hair whipping behind her, and couldn't help but laugh. The cool air felt wonderful against her skin, especially since being this close to this man was lighting her body on fire. She had a peaceful smile on her face as she leaned her head against his back, running her hands up and down his chest absentmindedly. Not realizing she was doing it. This had to be the most exhilarating feeling she'd ever experienced in her life and honestly didn't want it to end…ever.

Mark groaned, the sound from deep in his chest like thunder rumbling from a distance, feeling what she was doing to his chest. It would be a lie if he said he didn't find it a turn on. Mark managed to keep his focus mostly on the road, finally around eleven or so pulling off to the side, coming to a stop in the grass. He cut the engine and dismounted, turning to help her, catching Liliana when her legs went to jelly. Happened to all first time riders and held her against him. "You alright?" He asked softly, pushing back his shades to stare down at her.

"Y-Yeah…" She shakily replied, not believing how much her thighs and legs were vibrating and shaking, leaning further against him. She knew she couldn't' walk by herself right now as she raked a hand through her hair, knowing it was probably from the rumbling of the engine between her thighs, and smiled up at him. "That was great…" She trailed off and looked around, her eyebrows drawing together in question. "Where are we?"

Mark shrugged, looking around the area himself. Not too far off was an oak tree, perfect place for a sit down. He grinned, scooping her in his arms and over his shoulder, quickly walking over to the tree, covering ground with his long, powerful strides. "Wait right here." He instructed softly before returning to the motorcycle, after setting her down, getting out a large blanket. Then rifled in the other saddlebag, wrapping some things up in the blanket. He returned, laid out the blanket, revealing cold bottles of water and some edibles to munch on. "Hungry?" He asked, knowing she had to be. "How're your legs?"

"They're starting to regain some feeling." She replied with a smile, laying on the blanket, and closed her eyes as the breeze blew through her hair. It was the perfect day outside. Not too hot, not too cold. She loved this time of year. It was Indian summer, going into fall as she moved her feet back and forth since her ankles were crossed while she leaned back on her elbows. Her glasses were pushed on top of her head and looked at the edibles before her. "I'm a little hungry…" She admitted quietly, looking around the area they were in. It was completely secluded and peaceful.

Mark rested his back against the tree trunk, more then comfortable in just his vest, enjoying this gorgeous day as well. Doubly so since he had the company of an even more gorgeous woman. He opened a bottle of water and drained half of it in one swallow, holding one out to her. "Help yourself, Lilie; we've been on the road damn near five hours." He surveyed the food himself, finally opting for a sandwich. A large sandwich. Food obviously prepared for a big man like himself.

Liliana smiled at him as she took the water, taking a long swallow of it and wiped her mouth off before replacing the cap, sighing in contentment. "That hits the spot." She then picked up another sandwich with a bag of chips, picking off the tomatoes and peppers, not big fans of then and grabbed a few packages of mayonnaise. After preparing it to her liking, Liliana finally took a nice chunk out of it, moaning at the taste and laughed when Mark just raised an eyebrow at her.

Mark smiled, watching her eat, surprised to see how much she could pack away, but that was fine with him. He didn't care for women who'd order a salad, and then go binge on whatever was the most fattening when they thought they were alone. He grinned at her, taking the peppers and tomatoes from her and putting them on his own sandwich, laughing when she made a face. "What's the matter, darlin'? Don't like hot things?" He teased her before taking another huge bite out of his own food.

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just the fact that I can't eat peppers or tomatoes because they force my acid reflux to act up immensely." She explained with a smile, taking another large chunk out of her sandwich, and then a long swig of her water. She was shocked by how hungry she was, but then again she hadn't eaten in almost forty eight hours. She took a break, setting her sandwich down on the plastic wrapping and looked over at Mark, who was still eating, just admiring him. She giggled when a drip of mustard got on his chin and reached over, wiping it off and put it in her mouth, nodding in approval. "Not bad." She commented with a grin.

Mark growled, removing his sunglasses to stare at her intently. Liliana was asking for it! He smirked wickedly, finishing his sandwich and slowly licked his lips, aware her eyes never left his tongue. "Not bad at all." He murmured huskily in response.

Liliana just shook her head and looked down, suddenly not that hungry anymore and wrapped the remainder of her sandwich up, placing it in the pile of edibles. She then scooted back and lay on the blanket, her glasses sliding off the top of her head, her red hair splaying all around her and closed her eyes. A contented smile was on her face, not having felt quite this peaceful in…well…years. She ran her hand up her shirt, rubbing her stomach gently, and just left it there as her other arm was laying on her side bent, enjoying the warm air that flowed over her body. She never wanted to leave and that was the God honest truth.

Mark watched her for a few minutes, content just to sit there and study her. Finally he moved, busying himself with placing all the food off to the corner of the blanket. Making sure everything was wrapped to keep out the ants and bugs before laying down on his side next to Liliana, propping his head up on his elbow, staring down at her. "Enjoying yourself, Lilie?" He murmured thoughtfully, pleased to see how relaxed she was.

"Immensely." She replied in a soft voice, slowly opening her eyes and stared up at him smiling. "Thank you for bringing me out and taking me away." She said, true appreciation obvious in her voice and in her eyes. She was thankful to this man, who had listened to her problems about her pending divorce, and everything in between. He was so understanding and sweet. It made her heart ache to know that she could've met him if she wouldn't have fell in love with Lance first. She didn't regret doing it though because it brought her to Mark and this moment.

"You needed it." Mark said, waving away her thanks dismissively. "Not a problem, Lilie. Besides, I needed a day away myself." He smiled, reaching down to gently push a lock of her hair back behind her ear when the wind blew it on her face. "Thank you for coming with me, darlin'." Mark murmured, his fingers now caressing her cheek gently.

"Welcome." She murmured in reply, staring up into his eyes, and instantly became lost in them. They were like two green pools that drew her in every time she stared into them for a long period of time. Or even a short time for that matter. She sighed, not moving, not even tensing and leaned into his touch, loving how gentle he was being with her. Even her own soon-to-be ex-husband never showed her this much attention in the course of the three years they were married and it made her realize what a fool she'd been to even fall in love with him. 'You deserve a second chance.' She thought, knowing after the divorce was finalized, she would probably either end up dating Mark or have a broken heart from his rejection when she asked him.

Mark couldn't resist. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining down on them, making Liliana appear even more beautiful then she already was. Her gorgeous red hair soaked in the rays and reflected them. Her skin was warm to the touch, softer then any velvets, any silks, anything he'd ever felt before. His fingers took on a mind of their own and trailed down to where her hand rested on her stomach, his own hand gently moving to rub her side gently. He leaned down to lightly brush his lips against hers, needing to know if they tasted as heavenly as they looked.

The softest moan escaped her lips as Liliana ran her hand up his vest covered chest, still feeling the heat radiating off his skin, and trailed it up to rest on his shoulder. She smiled softly against his lips, not minding this, loving it actually. His warm touch on her stomach was causing her body to engulf in flames as little rays of sunshine managed to peak through the branches of the tree. She wasn't concerned with that though. Her main focus was this man's lips on hers and how soft and gentle they were, yet sensual at the same time. She let out a sigh when he kissed her a little deeper and ended up wrapping one arm around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

Mark was waiting for her to push him away. Expecting it any second and then she'd shocked him by pulling him even closer to her. He splayed his hand out on her stomach, gently kneading her with his fingertips. Feeling her well toned body, wondering when she managed to fit exercise in her busy schedule. Not that he was complaining. Or maybe she was just one of those lucky people born with it. He didn't know, but he had every intention of finding out everything he could about this woman. She had intrigued him from day one and it only had gotten worse.

Liliana finally broke the kiss, completely breathless, needing air before she passed out. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her face was flushed beyond words while her body had completely engulfed in flames. Flames of passion. She wanted him and her eyes told him that as she stared into his, seeing the smoldering look they gave off, but knew she couldn't. Not yet anyway. She had to finalize that divorce first before proceeding any further with this as she smiled up at him apologetically. "Not now." She finally managed to find her voice, sighing regretfully. "It will happen, I promise, but first I need to get my divorce taken care of."

Since he had been expecting that, Mark wasn't disappointed or upset. He nodded, kissing her forehead gently before resuming his previous position, head on elbow while his other hand rested on the blanket, staring out over her, taking in the scenery. "Speaking of, any word from your lawyer, Lilie?" He asked quietly, changing the subject to one where she might not feel so awkward or maybe obligated.

"Another month and it should be finished completely. He's fighting it tooth and nail and it doesn't help that he's going stark mad wondering where I am. Apparently, he's threatened Dixie Carter, the owner of TNA, to resign if she didn't tell him where I was at." She sighed heavily, raking a hand through her hair and slowly turned on her side, facing him, running her finger down his cheek. "Why couldn't I have met you first, Mark?" She asked quietly, way out of left field, sadness entering her eyes and felt the tears burn them as she looked down, refusing to cry on this special day.

"Sounds like he ain't worth keeping around." Mark said flatly, having never even met her husband and hating the son of a bitch immensely. He sighed, letting his hair out and shaking it free, staring down at Liliana. "The important thing darlin', is we know each other now." He said softly, catching her hand in his and squeezing gently.

"You're right; we do know each other now." She nodded in agreement, seeing their hands locked together and smiled, feeling butterflies swirl around in her stomach. "It's been…a long time since I had a day out like this." She quietly said thoughtfully, running a hand trough her hair, and allowed the wind to blow through it. "I'll never forget this day, Mark." She promised, the smile never leaving her face, meaning what she said.

"I hope not." Mark replied, smiling back at her. "It's one I'm not likely to forget either." He whispered, slowly moving to lie flat on his back, staring up at the blue sky. He chuckled softly, knowing if anyone had told he'd be spending a day with Liliana like this, not a professional thing, he probably would have laughed them right out of the building. Probably even out of the state. He was actually grateful to Randy. If the kid hadn't dragged her out to that club, Mark might not have gotten the chance to talk to her again.

Liliana smiled softly as she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest and draped her arm across his stomach, sighing in contentment. She honestly could stay like this with him forever if it was allowed. She closed her eyes, running her hand up and down his stomach lightly, just enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded them and felt herself drifting off into fantasyland. She closed her eyes, a smile on her face, and started to wonder if Mark wanted to be with her. He had kissed her, but maybe that was just out of impulse. She pushed that out of her mind, not wanting to think about it right now. The only thing she cared about was spending time with this sweet man who had somehow managed to break past her walls and stole her heart right from under her nose.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mark and Liliana laid there pretty much the rest of the day, enjoying nature, taking advantage of the Indian summer day. Finally, Mark reluctantly got up, pulling her with him. "It's getting pretty late, Lilie." He said, gesturing to the sun that was hanging low in the late afternoon sky. "You ready to head back to the hotel or…" He raked a hand through his hair, not wanting this day to end just yet. "Or we could go grab some dinner?"

"I'd like that, Mark. I don't want the day to end yet either." She replied as if reading his mind and smiled as she began picking things up off the blanket, hauling them back to the motorcycle. She put them in his side saddlebags, showing off just the slightest hint of skin, and groaned out in satisfaction when her back popped. "There, much better." She grinned at Mark, who just raised an eyebrow at her, and managed to straddle the bike without his help this time.

Mark smiled, hoping she was feeling at ease on the motorcycle. Though he didn't miss it when she wrapped her arms around him, glad for it actually. He sighed, revving the Harley again to life, turning on the light this time since night was falling quickly. He patted Liliana's thigh once before pulling back onto the road, reluctantly heading into the city. At the first red light, he tilted his head back. "Where too?" He asked loudly, making himself heard over the rest of the noise, frowning when he felt the wind picking up suddenly out of nowhere.

"It doesn't matter!" She called back to him loudly over the engine, tightening her grip around him a little more, and buried her face in his back. The wind had picked up considerably and thunder could be heard in the distance. Before the light turned green, it started pouring rain on them, causing Liliana to shriek out in surprise and held on when Mark took off down the road again. She was soaking wet from head to toe and hoped he headed straight to the hotel now. They could get some room service after warming up and changing into dry clothes as she began to chatter. It didn't' help that the wind was blowing immensely hard on her and lightening was flashing in the sky.

Mark cursed when a particularly strong gale actually made the motorcycle swerve, not an easy feat. He wasn't a light weight and neither was the motorcycle. It was a little late in the season for a tornado, but not quite. He prayed they weren't about to be hit. That'd suck royally. Mark finally admitted defeat, having had every intention of heading back to the hotel once the shitty weather hit, but now he was about to wind up losing control of his Harley. He made a sharp turn and pulled into a different hotel, parking the motorcycle and dismounted, grabbing Liliana and rushed inside with her. Glancing back once they were inside, Mark witnessed just in time to see his bike being smashed by a truck that had apparently lost control too.

"Mark!" She cried out, not believing his beautiful motorcycle just got smashed to bits, and coughed out as she shivered. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, knowing it was her fault this happened. If he wouldn't have taken her out that day, none of this would've happened, and she felt horrible for him. She didn't have time to say much more because he was dragging her inside by the hand. Making her look back at the destroyed piece of metal, and was finally pulled into the warmth and safety of the hotel as the door closed behind her.

Mark swallowed hard, not believing what had just happened to his pride and joy. Then he sighed in relief, wrapping his arms tightly around Liliana, holding her against him. "Thank god that wasn't us." He whispered, knowing if they'd been out there only seconds longer, they'd of been smashed as well. "Are you alright, Lilie?" He stared down at her, concern in his eyes, knowing she was soaked through. Hell, they both were. He kept an arm wrapped around her, nodding gratefully when one of the staff brought her a blanket, and wrapped her in it before booking a room for them.

Liliana was far from alright, especially when Mark pointed out the fact that it could've been them on that motorcycle getting smashed to bits. She just started crying as they showed her a room, holding Mark's hand tightly in her own, refusing to be alone after that. She unlocked the door and walked in, pulling him in with her and looked down at herself, not believing what a mess she was. Her blue jeans were clinging to her legs and thighs while her tank top showed off every curve of her body. Her hair was hanging down her back in soaked waves, a few strands on her face, and trickles of water kept sliding down her face.

She wrapped her arms around herself; the blanket completely soaked through already and whispered, "Christ…"

Mark frowned when he seen she wasn't doing anything, standing there like she was in shock. He knew she was going to either go into shock or catch her death of cold. "Lilie, don't take this wrong, darlin'." He murmured, quickly pulling off her clothes until she was in nothing, but her undergarments. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the adjoining room, setting her down in the Jacuzzi then turned it on, letting the water fill up around her. "Lilie, speak to me." He pleaded softly, kneeling on the outside, reaching in to rub her freezing skin.

"Mark…your bike…" That was all she could say and immediately began sobbing harshly; burying her face in her hands, and felt her entire body trembling from the cold and emotions that were flowing through her. She knew it was her fault, just like everything in her life. It was like she had the worst luck in the world and still couldn't believe how close to death both of them were. She sniffled, sobbing violently, and honestly didn't' care about the warm water that surrounded her at the moment. Mark's beautiful motorcycle that probably cost him a fortune was destroyed and it was all her fault because he'd taken her out for the day and they'd hit a bad storm on the way back.

Mark stripped down for two reasons. One because he was freezing his ass off and wasn't about to suffer hypothermia. Secondly, he wanted to hold Liliana. He snatched up the blanket and wrapped it around his waist, not wanting her to think he was taking advantage of the situation and joined her in the Jacuzzi. Pulling her onto his lap, Mark wrapped his massive, strong arms around her comfortingly. "Lilie, the bike don't mean a damn thing." He whispered soothingly in her ear. "It can be replaced. You, however, can't."

"It's my fault…" She sobbed out quietly, tears falling down her cheeks, and turned to bury her face in his neck, wrapping her arms around it. "If you wouldn't have taken me today, your bike would still be in one piece. I'm so sorry, Mark." She cried harder, her chest heaving in and out harshly, and coughed as she trembled against him. The warm water was slowly doing its job and being this close to Mark was also helping, but she couldn't stop crying. The guilt was gnawing at her like a plague and couldn't believe what had happened.

"Liliana, how is it your fault?" Mark asked, confusion in his voice, trying to understand her. "Darlin', neither of us knew what the weather would be like. News was calling for clear skies all day and night, these things happen, baby." He soothed her, rubbing her back gently. "Calm down, Lilie. It's not your fault. Besides, I wouldn't change a thing about today. I'd do it all over again, just so I could spend the time with you."

"If you wouldn't have taken me today, your bike would still be here." She whispered out heartbrokenly, snuggling further against him and coughed, trying to get warm. She slowly began to calm down, never releasing the hold around his neck, and sighed raggedly from crying so hard. "I'm so sorry, Mark…" She kept repeating, her insides twisting with guilt, and knew she'd have to pay him back somehow for his motorcycle. She didn't know how, but she would, no matter what.

"Stop apologizing, Lilie, it's not your fault." Mark repeated patiently. "If I hadn't taken you, I would've probably gone out and been out all night, caught in this shit. If anything, having you with me probably saved my life." He told her honestly, meaning what he said.

She slowly pulled back from him, staring into his eyes and wiped her tears away, finally feeling her body warming p and pressed her forehead to his. She couldn't say anything, knowing he was right, and just kissed his lips softly before hugging him around the neck again. She shuddered at the thought of that bike. How the truck smashed into it. That could've been them. That could've ended their lives and sighed heavily, raking a hand through her wet hair. "Your bike can be replaced?" She asked softly, pulling back enough to stare into his emerald green eyes.

Mark snorted, splashing water gently up against her back. "Of course it can. Material things can always be replaced Lilie, it's the things dearest to your heart that can't." He stared down at her, cupping her chin gently. "Stop worrying about it, I'll fill out the insurance papers, place an order and have a new one within the month. It's not a big deal, darlin'." He hugged her against him tightly, not believing how close to losing her he had been.

Liliana felt her heart skip a beat when he said that, knowing he meant her, and snuggled further against him. She wished she wasn't married because she wanted to be with him more than anything in the world. "I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered, not believing how close she was to losing him from her life, after just finding him. That would've ended her completely and shattered her heart as she started crying silently.

Mark frowned after a minute, realizing she was crying and leaned her head down to stare into her face, kissing away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Please don't cry." He murmured, his lips brushing against her skin. "Lilie, it breaks my heart to see you cry, darlin'. Tell me how to fix it, what'll make you feel better?" He'd do anything she asked him, including walking on jagged glass and rusty nails.

"Make my divorce go faster." She whispered out truthfully, leaning against his lips as he kissed her salty tears away, and sighed heavily. "Just hold me, Mark. That's what I want more than anything right now is your comfort and arms." She snuggled further against him, sniffling a little, and tried to stop crying for his sake.

Mark held her against him, moving down so he was sitting at the bottom of the Jacuzzi, keeping her head over the water. Letting the hot water and jets work their magic on them both. He was actually going over her words, making her divorce go faster. He had some pretty good lawyers. If she truly wanted him too, he could probably get her divorce finalized in a few short days, but that had to be her decision ultimately.

Liliana moaned softly as the jets worked on her body as she ended up straddling Mark's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her face buried in it. She inhaled his stimulating scent, which was mixed with the rain, and it intoxicated her. She already knew she was falling in love with him. Something she swore to herself would never happen again as long as she lived, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help who she fell in love with or how fast it came, but she knew she was going to have a bruise from the fall. "Are you warming up?" She softly asked him, her trembling and chattering finally stopped.

"Most definitely." Mark murmured, his green eyes half closed warm and relaxed to the point of lethargy. Muscles he hadn't even known were tense were now relaxed. He frowned, looking down at her when the blanket he'd had wrapped around him floated to the surface. She was now sitting in his quite naked lap.

Liliana looked back into his eyes, swallowing hard and felt her entire body tremble, clad in just her bra and panties. "I'm going to get out now…" She trailed off, sucking in a sharp breath when his cock grazed against her panty covered crotch, and knew they were on dangerous ground. If she didn't move now, they were going to cross that line that couldn't be crossed until after the divorce was finalized. Mark nodded, breathing evenly, his normally emerald green eyes dark with desire. Though he relaxed his grip on her, not removing his hands, but letting her know she was free to stand up if that's what she truly wanted. He stared into her eyes, knowing if one of them didn't do something soon, he was going to kiss her and wind up changing her mind. "Mark…" She whispered softly, sitting down on his lap again, and felt the tears swell in her eyes. The pad of her thumb ran across his full red lips, causing her breath to catch in her throat when she felt him rise even more, and moaned out in contentment. It'd been so long and she was so cold. She wanted him to light her on fire, to rid her mind of every problem she had in the world at that moment. The divorce kept plaguing her mind, but her eyes told him clearly she wanted him.

Mark groaned, sucking her thumb into his mouth, gently grazing his teeth against her pad. "Lilie…darlin', if you don't want this to happen just yet, tell me now." He murmured, his own eyes reflecting what hers was telling him. "Because if we start, I don't think I'll be able to stop." He wanted her to be aware of what would happen. What could happen afterward. He didn't want to make love to her only for her to regret it later.

Tears instantly slid down her cheeks as she pulled away from him, the harsh reality crashing down on her, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mark." She whispered regretfully and quickly stepped out of the Jacuzzi, wrapping a towel around her body and rushed into the other room, her heart beating furiously against her chest and collapsed on the bed. Lance had taken so many things away from her and this was no exception, which shattered her heart even more.

Mark gave himself a moment, calming his raging body down before getting up. He wrapped a large, white towel around his waist before slowly following Liliana. He sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a hand gently on her leg. "Lilie, don't be sorry, darlin'." He murmured soothingly.

"I hate him so much. He's taken so much happiness from me." She softly whispered, meaning what she said and started crying harder, burying her face in the pillow she'd clutched to her body. Her body was curled tightly in a ball as she sobbed, trembling, wishing she would just give into the desire she felt for Mark. She knew she couldn't though. Not until the divorce was finalized.

Mark sighed, knowing she was talking about her husband, Lance, and laid down besides Liliana, pulling her into his arms, gently rubbing her back, murmuring comforting words to her. "It'll be over soon, Lilie. Divorces don't last forever." He assured her in a gentle, deep voice.

"I know that, but it's taking forever. I just want it to be over with so I can live my life the way I want." She sobbed out, leaning back against him and turned around as she released the pillow, wrapping her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"And you will, Lilie, you will." Mark promised softly. "Just be patient a while longer, darlin'. Time will fly by, I promise, I'll keep you occupied." He meant every word, though not in a sexual way. He could distract her else wise for now. "Don't cry, Lilie…"

Sighing, Liliana knew he was right. Time would fly, especially if he was with her all the time. That also meant more temptation though, but she could handle it. She could resist him until the divorce was finalized. Sniffling a little, the tears slowly stopped as she closed her eyes, her entire body relaxing. Her ragged breathing and steady rising chest told him she was asleep. Mark soon followed, refusing to leave her side, and held her in his arms throughout the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mark sighed, shaking water from his hair as he stepped out of the shower. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the memory of being in that damn Jacuzzi with Liliana out of his mind. It'd been sometime since then and they continued to see each other. Though not in the actual dating capacity since she was still legally married, but that didn't stop him from dragging her away from her work at least once every other day. Even if it was only for a few hours. Mark sighed heavily when he heard a knock on his dressing room door, wondering who the Hell was bothering him. It was too early for the stagehand. "Come in!" He bellowed, the towel hanging low on his hips, droplets of water clinging to him as he walked out to find Liliana entering, carrying a sheaf of photos with her.

"Oh-did I come at a bad time?" She immediately asked, seeing him in nothing but a towel, and could already feel her blood lighting on fire. It'd been three weeks and they were growing closer. She groaned inwardly as she seen the little water droplets sliding down his rock hard chest. Those delicious abs. 'I need to get out of here before I do something I'll regret.' She thought instantly, adverting her gaze to the floor, and held out the pictures. "Wanted you to see the final product."

Mark nodded, not even aware of his presence, having been mostly successful in keeping his cool around Liliana. He walked over to close the door behind her, habit died hard and took the pictures, leaning back against it. He reached a hand down to tug up the towel when it start to slip, his eyes on the pictures. "You sure this is me?" He teased, absentmindedly licking his lower lip.

"Well who else would it be?" She retorted, looking up into his eyes and smiled softly as she walked over, leaning over to look at the pictures. "I decided to use the lightening for the standing up picture instead of the cover. The cover is just going to be you shrouded in darkness. These are what the fans will see in the magazine." She explained, trying to keep this professional, but this man was driving her absolutely crazy.

Mark nodded, bending down to hear her. Her voice was so soft, his face right next to hers, their lips mere inches apart as he stared at her, green eyes fastened on her. "They look awesome, Lilie. You're the best, but you already know it." He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her against him and kissed the top of her head, mindful of the pictures. Not realizing he just got the front of her shirt damp.

She smiled softly up at him, getting lost in his green eyes and slowly backed up as she looked at the front of her white shirt, which was soaked now. She was wearing a black bra underneath so it was clearly visible as she raked a hand through her hair. "Christ, that's the LAST time I'm wearing white to work." She grumbled, trying to cover herself up the best she could.

"Aw shit, darlin', I'm sorry!" Mark said apologetically, looking down at her, his eyes quickly taking in the quite visible bra. "Though I'd be lying if I said you didn't look great wet." He drawled, unable to resist as he took her hand and pulled her over to the couch, gently guiding her down. "I'll get a shirt for you to wear." He said softly, plucking at the front of hers.

Liliana was turning beat red as she covered her cheeks with her hands, not believing what he just said, and shook her head. He was doing this on purpose. He was purposely teasing her and driving her mad! It was no wonder she woke up with soaked panties every night for the past three weeks! She'd had erotic dreams about this man and had to change her panties every night because she woke up in a cold sweat.

Mark wasn't honestly trying to do anything to her. When he was around Liliana it seemed he was a natural born flirt. The woman just did crazy things to him. He peered down at her, kneeling so he could stare into her face. "Lilie, you alright?" He asked, reaching out with the back of his hand to feel her forehead, leaning in so their noses were almost touching, peering into her eyes. "You look…hot."

"It's a little…warm in here." She managed to squeak out, clearing her throat and felt her cheeks turning even redder, her hands still covering them. She stared back into his eyes, a wave of warmth washing over her body, and wanted to just reach out and kiss his lips. She wanted to feel his strong, massive hands run all over her body. Most importantly though, she wanted to feel his cock buried so deep inside of her, that he'd need a flashlight to find his way back out again. "I-I better go." She whispered, those thoughts making her even hotter.

"Maybe you oughta lie down." Mark said, gently pushing her down onto the couch when she stood up. "Just have a lie down, Lilie. Calm down, sweetheart. You're getting redder by the minute." He stood up, staring down at her, his strong, muscular legs in her line of vision. Speaking of visions, that shirt was drying way too slowly on her. He groaned inwardly, perching on the edge of the couch, reaching out to rest a massive hand on her stomach, feeling her body's warmth through the damp shirt. "Other then tonight, how'd your day go?" He asked softly, rubbing her flesh gently.

She had the answer in her head and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. It was almost as if her vocal cords decided to pick this time to stop working. His hands rubbing her stomach was causing her mind to reel as she closed her eyes, envisioning those hands doing other things to her body. Things that would probably be considered XXX rated and even further than that. She whimpered at the mere thought, feeling the heat of his hand, and cleared her throat. Her face was not only red now, but it was flushed along with the rest of her body, courtesy of his touch. "Eventful." She finally managed to whisper out, not wanting him to think she was ignoring him.

"Eventful." Mark repeated, arching an eyebrow, looking mildly amused. "What's this one word stuff, darlin'? Normally you have a whole sentence for me?" His hand was now skimming her side as if it had a mind of its own.

"I-I can't think when you do that…" She finally admitted, her breathing labored, and swallowed hard as she looked up at the ceiling. What the Hell was she supposed to say? She wanted him and knew he wanted her. She wanted more than just him though. She wanted a future with him. Marriage, kids, the whole shebang, but first she had to wait for her divorce to finalize. It was amazing how fast Liliana had fallen for Mark, but at the same time, it terrified her to no avail.

Mark blinked, staring down at her for a second before smiling slightly. "Oh, you mean this?" He ran both hands down either of her sides, chuckling softly when she shivered against him. "Considering you always seem to be thinking, it's nice to see you this way, Lilie." He teased, his fingertips massaging her in slow circles.

With all the resolve left in her, Liliana pushed him away gently and stood up from the couch, stumbling back a little. She smiled back at him and raked a hand through her red hair, taking the pictures and had to take a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "Glad you approve of the pictures, Mark. See you later…" She started heading out the door, but stopped and turned to face him. "By the way, I'm not the ONLY one who looks good wet." She winked at him and exited, a smirk on her face.

Mark wasted no time in following Liliana, pulling her back into the room then against him, and planted a lust filled, passionate kiss on her soft, very pliant lips. His arms going around her waist, holding her against his now dried body. He let her go and stepped back. "Thanks." He said, in reference in her final comment.

Liliana just stood there, her mind reeling from the mind blowing kiss he just gave her, and blinked several times. Her legs were shaking violently as she went to take a step and instantly hit the floor. That kiss was intense and had exploded feelings inside of her that she'd never experienced before. It'd rocked her hard as she slowly stood up to her feet and stumbled toward the door. "T-Thanks." She murmured before walking back out, her mind a million miles away.

Mark leaned in the doorway and watched Liliana walk away, arms folded across his chest and shook his head. Then cocking it to the side as he glanced around, smirking when he seen nobody, but her in the hallway. One of the perks being him. He normally got the secluded places and whistled.

"You just LOVE to fuckin' antagonize me, don't you?" She retorted, crossing her arms in front of he chest, and smirked back at him. Nobody was in the hallway as she pulled her shirt up, flashing him her breasts, and then licked her lips hungrily at his stunned face. "Have a nice night, sweetness." She purred before skipping down the hallway, a triumphant grin on her face.

Mark blinked, shaking his head and growled, not believing she'd just done that to him. He shut the door behind him, debating on whether or not he should get back in the shower. The COLD shower. Finally he settled for dressing, his wrestling outfit with the straps pushed down. Basically bare flesh from the waist up. He smirked, flicking his damp hair over his shoulders before walking out.

Liliana walked back into her office and sat down in her chair, looking back at the final product of the magazine. She finally sent it away, needing to put the final copy in Vince's box, but she'd do that after the show. She turned her laptop and started typing a few notes, nodding. She groaned when she seen who her next client was for a photo shoot. It was Steve.

On cue, Steve poked his bald head in. "Hey honey." He greeted, stepping inside. "Vince said I was supposed to come see you?" His body posture was hesitant for obvious reasons, just in a pair of jean shorts and his shoes. Having just come straight from a workout, his body glistening with sweat.

Liliana looked up from the laptop and looked at Steve, an apprehensive smile on her face, and nodded. "Yes, you're going to be my next project for the WWE magazine. I need you to tell me some ideas. I always like to have my client's insight so they feel apart of the whole deal." She explained, keeping this as professional as humanely possible.

Steve rubbed his chin thoughtfully, gesturing to the other chair. "May I?" When she nodded, he sat down, hunched over slightly, arms resting on his legs. "I don't know honey, it's been awhile since I had to do a photo shoot. You seen any of the old work?"

"Yeah and I have to say that it sucks. Here was my first project with Mark." She handed him the finished product, wanting him to see what she could do. What she was capable of and leaned back in her chair. "I was thinking of using skulls, fire, something to that extreme with yours. Maybe add a beer or two in. I need your insight though first."

Steve nodded, flicking through the pictures, very impressed with Liliana's work. "These are very good, honey." He said finally, handing them back to her, studying her appraisingly. "Beer or two huh? I can do that, providing I'm allowed to drink'em." He joked. "Something at night maybe?"

"I do all of my photo shoots in the arena, not in a stupid studio. I have everything I'll need and any props you want to use. You just need to give me a general idea of what you want this photo shoot to include." She explained, looking back at her laptop and started looking through backgrounds, tapping her chin in thought

"In the arena huh? Why not go out and find a location?" Steve asked curiously, staring at her, moving so he was sitting besides her, looking at the backgrounds.

"You want to find a location?" She asked, tapping her chin in curiosity, and nodded as she smiled. "I can do that. You want to do it at night then?" She asked, beginning to write down notes on a pad of paper, and nodded as she started thinking of the possibilities. "Alright, name off some places and ideas, Steve."

"Well Hell honey, list of places are endless." Steve said, sounding amused. "Just depends on what kind of layout that'll be used or what's being aimed for. Country, city, don't matter. Actually, I did a semi-country layout once before. Though it didn't come out the way I did, what do you think? You're the artist."

"What exactly did you have in mind for the country scene? No offense, but you're just not the "country" type in my eyes, Steve." She smirked back at him before going back to thinking, drumming her fingernails on the desk. "What if we found a dark alleyway, lit two trashcans on fire, one on each side and snapped a picture of you with just a pair of jeans on with a beer and that gold necklace of yours?" She asked suddenly, picturing this in her mind. He was hardcore, a badass. It would be the perfect cover.

Steve shrugged, not really caring too much. He normally got the final say once the pictures were done, especially after his last shoot. Screw that. "We can do it. When and where, honey?" He asked, needing to know so he could make room for it in his schedule.

"It doesn't matter to me. You make the date and I'll be there front and center with camera in hand." She stated, not caring what time of night it was or where they went. This was her job and she was dedicated one hundred and twenty perfect to it.

Steve shrugged. "You got anything planned for tonight?" He asked finally. "'Cause I don't."

"Not that I can think of. We can do it tonight after the show if you want. Do you have a location in mind?" She asked softly, already knowing Mark didn't have anything planned, and turned around to face Steve. "I'll have to bring my equipment so we might end up doing this for most of the night. Do you have a problem with that?"

Steve thought about the town they were in, raking over the possible locations. Places where they wouldn't have to worry too much about a crowd of people showing up to watch or getting their asses jumped. "Yeah, I think I have the perfect spot." He said finally, staring at her thoughtfully. "Nah, bring it all. I'm sure we can borrow some of the road boys to help out. Just make sure you're dressed warm."

"Will do. So what time?" She asked promptly, writing down some things to bring on her pad of paper, and then looked back at him. "And where is this location at?" She needed all this information because she planned on doing this by herself, not wanting the road crew to fuck with her work.

Steve took the notepad from her and printed down the location, even writing down how to get there from the arena. "I brought my truck if you just want to ride together and I'll help you haul." He smiled knowingly, blue eyes twinkling, having seen how touchy she was about her equipment.

"Thanks, but I have my own car here that I need to take with me. I can't leave it at the arena or they'll tow it. Rules." She explained, rolling her eyes playfully and smiled before tearing the piece of paper out and folded it, sliding it in her back pocket. "Make sure you're dressed for success, Steve." She winked at him and then turned back to her laptop, looking over some shots she took of him in the ring over the past few months she worked for the company.

Steve stood up, frowning slightly, then sighed heavily and ran a hand over his bald head, staring down at Liliana. Wondering if maybe she was uncomfortable around him because of what had happened that night at the club. "I'll see you after the show then." He said finally, patting her shoulder before walking out.

Sighing heavily, Liliana threw her head in her hands, knowing Steve was uncomfortable around her ever since they had their little thing in the club happen. She had barely spoken three words to him in the past three weeks and groaned inwardly. This was going to be an awkward photo shoot, but she couldn't think about that right now. Standing up from her desk and looking at the clock, Liliana walked out of her office, grabbing her camera on the way, and headed down to ringside. The show would be going live on television any moment and she had to be ready in her spot for when it did to snap the pictures.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kennedy smirked as he posed in the ring later that night, looking down directly at that bitch woman photographer. He'd hated her from day one. She thought she was so damn good. Getting up close and taking shots nobody else had the balls too. He pointed directly at her before his opponent came out, forgetting her for the moment as he started fighting. His opponent that night was Randy Orton.

Liliana just glared back at Kennedy through the lenses, hating the man from day one she started with this company. He was too cocky and arrogant, thought he was God's gift to women. She snorted to herself and grinned when Randy came out. Her big brother as it were and watched as he got in the ring, looking all high and mighty. "Get'em Randy." She whispered to herself and started taking shots, stifling a laugh when Randy smacked the taste out of Kennedy's mouth, and had gotten the perfect shot of that.

Randy smirked, knowing Liliana had probably gotten that on film and did it one more time just incase she'd missed it. He grunted in pain when out of nowhere Kennedy speared him. Dropping to the canvas, his arms went around his midsection, the breath being knocked out of him hurting like a bitch. Kennedy smirked, turning his back on Randy and sauntered around the ring, looking cocky as sin. He leaned over the ropes to stare into Liliana's camera, blowing her a kiss right before his eyes widened. He came flying at her, having just been tossed bodily from the ring, courtesy of Randy.

Liliana groaned as Kennedy crashed right into her, causing her head to hit the barricade with a sickening thud, and her camera dropped. Thankfully not damaged. Her head was swimming as she tried scooting away from him, holding her stomach, and stopped moving when incredible pain shot through her stomach. The cameras had caught Kennedy plowing into her and when he got off of her, the camera got a clear shot of her face before going back to the match at hand. Liliana coughed as the tears streamed down her cheeks, causing one of the cameramen to come over to check on her, and instantly felt the darkness overtake her.

~!~

Lance was watching WWE programming mainly because he had nothing better to do, brooding over his stupid bitch of a wife. Soon-to-be ex. He gritted his teeth, propping his feet on the coffee table, watching on thoroughly bored out of his skull. "THAT BITCH!" Lance shouted, on his feet, eyes wide with rage when he seen his fucking wife, HIS FUCKING WIFE, was working for the WWE. "You can't hide anymore, Liliana." He growled, cracking his knuckles dangerously, the sound echoing around him. He immediately whipped his cell phone out and dialed Dixie's number, deciding he needed to go pay his little wife a visit. Dixie didn't need to know that though.

~!~

"Lilie, can you hear me?" The trainer asked, staring down at her, opening her eyelids and shining a light down at her. "Looks like a concussion…"

A soft groan came from her lips as she swatted the light from her eyes. "Shut the light off!" She shouted angrily, agitated and groaned more when her head began pounding harshly, forcing her to hold it in her hands. She didn't know where she was and honestly didn't care. She just wanted the damn light off before she socked whoever had shined it in her eyes in the nose.

"Sorry." He moved away from his patient. "She needs to be watched for the next hour so she doesn't fall back asleep. I'm assuming you already know that though." The trainer explained to the individual who was in the room with Liliana.

"Yeah, been down that road on a few occasions. You sure she don't need to go to the hospital?" The deep voice asked, concern etched in the tone, and stared down at her with worried eyes.

"From what I can see, no. She'll probably have some inner and outer bruising though. If she starts coughing blood, then take her immediately." The trainer stated, knowing the blood would mean she had internal injuries and that was never something to take lightly.

"What happened?" She whispered out softly, holding her head more and winced when she touched where she'd apparently bumped it, tears instantly filling her eyes. She could hear Mark's voice in the room, but couldn't open her eyes for fear of that light shining back in her eyes again.

"That moron Kennedy landed on you." The same deep voice said softly, his voice right beside her. He stared down at her, gently taking her hand in his. "You can open your eyes, Lilie, the lights are dimmed and the flashlights are gone." He assured her quietly.

She slowly opened her eyes, staring up into a pair of emerald green gems and smiled softly as she groaned, her head pounding in her ears. "Damn it, I can't believe he did that." She whispered angrily and winced. Her body felt like it'd been ran over by a Mack truck, but then again, she had been knocked down hard by a wrestler. It was almost the same thing. "Shit, what time is it?" Her eyes widened, remembering her date with Steve for the photo shoot.

Mark frowned, arching an eyebrow, wondering what the Hell did it matter and sighed, looking over his shoulder at the clock. "Pressing midnight. You been out for awhile, darlin'. Had us all worried you might not wake up." He said softly. "Why?"

"Shit!" She cursed and went to get up, only to feel a huge wave of dizziness overtake her, and held her head. "Damn it! I have to leave. I have to meet Steve for a photo shoot." She explained quickly, not believing how sick and dizzy she felt, and felt tears sting her eyes before laying back down. "Christ…"

"You have a concussion, Liliana." Mark said patiently, pushing her back down. "Steve already stopped by to check on you. He said not to worry about tonight. You just worry about getting better." He gently brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm taking you back to the hotel, darlin'. You need to stay awake for awhile yet."

"Vince is going to kill me." She groaned out in frustration and pain, holding her head in her hands, and closed her eyes when Mark just stared down at her sternly. "I'm sorry, Mark, but I love my job and this is going to show him that I can't hack it out there at ringside, which I can." She explained, sounding almost heartbroken and winced when a pain shot through her stomach, causing her to cough, but no blood came. That was a good sign. "Oh damn that hurt…"

"Vince ain't goin' to say a damn thing, Lilie. It ain't your fault." Mark said soothingly, stepping back as the trainer walked over with a glass of water and two Tylenol. "You're the best photographer he has and he knows better. Kennedy should have landed elsewhere. He knows how to fly without hurting the crew. He's been fined for that by the way, since everyone thinks he did it on purpose. Don't worry, Lilie, your job is secure."

Liliana took the Tylenol, downing them with the cold water, and blinked repeatedly. Her head was pounding as she slowly sat up on the bedding, trying to get her equilibrium on track, and sighed heavily. She went to get off the table and as soon as she took the first step, she immediately stumbled into Mark's arms, her head still swimming. "My head is killing me…" She groaned out in pain, tears of anguish stinging her eyes, which made it pound even more as she started to cry.

"It's going too for awhile." Mark scooped her up in his arms, one underneath his legs while the other supported her back. "I know you don't like anyone touching your things so I left orders with Vince to keep your office locked until we come back in the morning for your stuff." He said gently, carrying her out of the trainer's room, people automatically getting the Hell out of his way. "You can go kick back at the hotel, watch TV or something. Maybe eat."

"Okay." She whispered knowing there was no point in arguing with him about this, and closed her eyes.

She was so tired and just wanted to sleep as she snuggled further into his body, yawning lightly. A movie sounded good, but what intrigued her most was a bed. A bed to sleep in for hours on end. Her head was still pounding, but she was trying to ignore it. If she didn't think about it, it wouldn't hurt as much as she started dozing off. Mark gently shook her, growling when her eyes didn't open. Fuck the hotel. He headed straight to the room he'd been using and kicked open the door, heading into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped underneath the ice cold sprays, holding Liliana under it directly. His grip on her tight incase she tried to bolt.

Liliana screeched out, causing her head to pound even more as the freezing cold water poured over her body, causing her to cry out. "Stop it! Turn it off!" She shouted angrily and tired to move from the arms that were holding her, but they had a death grip. "STOP IT!" She shrieked, coughing as the water got in her mouth, and spit it out before beginning to shiver.

Mark grunted, turning off the water, freezing himself. He seen she was wide awake and nodded, knowing he probably just killed whatever shot of being with her he had, but at least she'd live. "You were falling asleep and I couldn't get you to open your eyes." He explained, stepping out of the shower, pulling a towel around her shoulders.

"D-Did y-you h-have t-to m-make t-the w-water f-freezing c-cold?" She chattered, her teeth and jaws hurting from how hard she was doing it, and clutched the towel around her. Her long red hair was soaked, clinging to her body, along with her white t-shirt, which was now see-through. She wasn't angry with Mark, knowing he did what he had to do, but Liliana hoped she didn't get sick from this. She snuggled into him, not finding warmth and her head was pounding harder than ever before.

Mark grunted, setting her down on the couch. He looked around, finally spotting a blanket folded neatly in the corner and grabbed it, stripping her down with a clinical air, not looking at her body. Just focused on warming her up. He wrapped her in the blanket before standing up and stared down at her, raking a hand through his own wet locks. "You ready to head back to the hotel so you can get warmed up properly?" He asked, hoping she didn't hate him for giving her an impromptu shower.

"Y-Yeah…" She chattered out in response, knowing she wouldn't sleep because she was too cold at the moment. She slowly stood up from the couch, stumbling, and sighed when Mark lifted her up in his arms again. She snuggled against him, shivering more, but didn't close her eyes. The cool night air hit her, causing her to tremble from head to toe, and buried her face in his neck. "I-It's f-freezing…" She whispered out in a stutter, her teeth chattering harder than ever.

"I know, darlin', I know." Mark set her in the truck, buckling her in. He shut the door and cursed softly, freezing his own ass off. He got in the truck and cranked up the heat, glancing at Liliana before pulling out of the parking lot, heading straight for the hotel.

Once there, he didn't bother heading for her room. He knew she didn't have the key on her and her wet clothes were in the truck. He carried Liliana straight to his room, unlocking the door and stepped in, kicking the door shut with the heel of his foot, the lights already on. He carried her to the bed and gently set her down. She was trembling from head to toe as she threw the wet blanket away, not caring if she was just in her black bra and panties, and immediately got under the comforter. She didn't care about her pounding headache, too focused on getting warm again.

She curled up in a tight ball, the comforter around her and chattered more, breathing heavily as she coughed. Mark turned the thermostat up as high as it would go, gathering more blankets and piling them over her. Knowing she was probably still freezing. He didn't dare put anything else on her, not wanting the sudden change in temperatures to make her sick and started peeling off his own wet clothes. Trying to rub life back into his frozen limbs.

Liliana stayed beneath the blankets, shivering from head to toe, and tired to get warmth back into her body. It literally took two hours before she finally stopped trembling, raking a hand through her hair and sighed heavily as she looked around, groaning at her pounding head. "Damn…" It was killing her. She'd never had a headache this bad in her life.

Mark sighed, now in sweat pants and a beater, more then warmed up, but then he'd been pacing the room worrying over her. "You alright, Lilie? Want to go to the hospital? Maybe they can do something for that headache." He stood over her, concern evident in his green eyes.

She shook her head, not wanting to go outside again, and coughed a little as she pressed her hand to her forehead. "Do you have any aspirin or did they give you something for the pain?" She asked hopefully, knowing the trainers usually gave wrestlers pain pills whenever they had concussions, and hoped he gave Mark some.

Mar nodded, walking over to the table and looking down at the two bottles the trainer had given him. "Vicodin or Advil liquid gels." He said, studying them both. He held the bottles up. "Which one, darlin'?"

"Throw that Vicodin out. I refuse to take that shit." She stated emphatically, taking the Advil from him, and popped the two pills in her mouth, swallowing them with the water he handed to her. She then snuggled back against the pillow and sighed, closing her eyes and yawned loudly. She was extremely exhausted and knew tomorrow night she'd have to do that photo shoot with Steve.

"Get some sleep, Lilie." Mark said, making himself a bed up on the couch. "You're in the clear now." After her cold shower, she'd been wide awake until the end of the second hour. "You had a horrible day, darlin'." He sighed, raking a hand through his hair and dropped down onto the couch, shifting into a comfortable position.

"Mark?" Her soft voice echoed throughout the room, causing him to look up to stare at her over the couch, and Liliana was sitting up in the bed. "Come sleep with me. We're not strangers and this bed is big enough for both of us. Please?" She hated seeing him on that small couch when there was plenty of room for him on the bed.

Mark frowned, looking over at the bed. Of course it was big enough for two people. This was his room and he was a pretty big boy. He seen the look on her face and nodded, getting up and making his way over. He nudged her over, smiling slightly. "I don't sleep well on that side." He teased, actually not comfortable that close to the wall. He stretched out, sighing in relief before rolling on his side, looking at her. "You alright, Lilie?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked softly, opening her midnight blue eyes to stare into his and reached her hand out, gently caressing his face. She loved how rugged yet soft his skin felt and scooted over to be closer to him. "Mark, if you're not comfortable with this, I can sleep on the couch." She adverted her gaze to the bedding below and sighed heavily.

Mark smiled, gently pulling her into his arms and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "I'm plenty comfortable, Lilie." He reassured her in a soft, soothing tone of voice. "I just wanted to make sure you were. Now get some sleep, darlin'. I'm sure you'll be back to busting your ass tomorrow." He chuckled softly, knowing that was just the kind of woman she was.

Liliana giggled softly as she nodded, not believing how well Mark knew her, and snuggled against him. She could honestly die happy in his arms as she sighed contentedly, feeling his arms tighten around her even more. She knew she was falling in love with him, or had already, and couldn't wait for this stupid divorce to be over with so she could finally be with him. That is, if he wanted her. With that thought in mind, Liliana finally fell into a deep slumber. Mark smiled, watching her sleep for awhile before carefully reaching over and turning off the light, casting the room into darkness. He couldn't believe what an asshole Kennedy had been that night, knowing the man didn't like Liliana, and vowed to get revenge on him for her. He kissed her head one more time before snuggling down next to her, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lance frowned, ignoring the looks he received from the WWE crew, smirking when someone muttered something about TNA. He had no problem in finding out where his lovely wife's office was and quickly made his way there. "Hello Liliana." He greeted after walking in, closing the door behind him, his eyes narrowed.

"What the Hell are you doing here, Lance?" She shouted in surprise, her midnight blue eyes widened, and stood up from her chair. Her long red hair flowed down her back, hugging her waist perfectly, and she was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a WWE baby t-shirt that was black. How the Hell did he find her was the more important question, but she kept that to herself. Too shocked in seeing her soon-to-be ex-husband before her.

"I came to see you." Lance said coldly, looking her over pointedly. "So kind of you to let everyone know where the Hell you were going. Next time though, try to stay OFF camera, Lilie." He said, a sneer on his face. He walked over to stand in front of her, peering down at the pictures she was working on. "New boyfriend?"

She was on camera? Liliana closed her eyes, knowing what he was talking about and wanted to kill Kennedy for ramming into her. She sighed heavily and squared her shoulders, staring hardening up at her husband, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No, this is my job. I take pictures of the wrestlers and Divas for their magazine as well as take pictures ringside. Not that it's any of YOUR concern because our divorce is almost finalized and I can live my life any way I CHOOSE."

"Admitting you're cheating? The divorce isn't finalized YET, Liliana." Lance reminded her, cracking his knuckles dangerously, the sound echoing around them. "And you cheating is grounds for some heavy penalties. Adultery is illegal remember?" He glared down at her, his eyes darkening.

"I'm not cheating on you, Lance! YOU are the one who cheated on ME! Get it through your head! I'm not that stupid. I'm not cheating on you so you can take me for every dime I have!" She shouted back at him, backing up a little, not liking the look in his cold, calculating ice blue eyes, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Hoyt, I have a JOB to do unlike SOME people I know."

Lance growled, low and threatening, taking a step towards her, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. "Unlike some people huh?" He echoed, sneering and brought one massive fist right down on her laptop, not flinching when it broke. "Well MRS. HOYT, I think I'd like to stay and chat a bit so SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!"

Liliana felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, not believing he just did that, and raked a hand through her red hair. "Get out now, Lance! Get out right now! We're not together anymore! I hate you so much for what you've done to me, including this! I'm not listening or obeying you anymore! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" She snapped, screaming at the top of her lungs, and wiped her tears away from her face.

"Or what?" Lance was on her in an instant, moving quicker then a man his size had the right too, pinning her against the wall and clamping a hand over his wife's mouth. "I'm here trying to make one last attempt at reconciliation and here you are screaming at me." He shook his head, making a tsking noise in his throat, his eyes getting an evil look within them. Lance wrapped her hair around a massive fist, pulling sharply. "Is that anyway to treat your HUSBAND?"

Fear entered Liliana's eyes as they widened, crying and screaming against his hand, which was clamped over her mouth and closed her eyes tightly shut. The pain that radiated from her head was partially due to the fact that she hadn't healed fully from the spill at ringside three days ago. Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked into her soon-to-be ex-husband's eyes and kicked him in the shin hard, causing him to release her, and stumbled to the floor as she crawled back from him. "YOU'RE NOT MY HUSBAND! YOU'RE MY SOON-TO-BE EX-HUSBAND, YOU PYSCHO! I'LL NEVER RECONCILE WITH YOU! I HATE YOU! GO FUCK CHRISTY OR GAIL!" She screamed louder at him, her voice bouncing off the walls, and held the back of her head as she cried harder.

"I'd much rather fuck you, my wife, Liliana." Lance informed her, glancing back at the door, a frown appearing on his face. "Shut the fuck up!" He growled, kicking her leg, hard enough to let her know he meant business. "Unless you WANT me to hurt you, I'd stop making all that goddamn noise, bitch!" Lance dropped down, straddling her when she went to kick him again. "None of that, babe." He lightly smacked her cheek, mockingly.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Liliana screamed out, struggling and trying to buck him off of her, crying harder when he backhanded her. Her face whipped to the side, causing a huge red welt to form on her cheek, and started sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't believe this was going to happen. She couldn't believe Lance was actually going to rape her right in her office at her new job! "Don't do this..." She whispered pleadingly, blood coming from the corner of her mouth, and tried to scoot away from him. Lance was a huge man though, almost as tall as Mark, and had her body pinned firmly beneath him. She could do nothing, but lay there and allow him to do whatever he was going to do to her. "Stop it!"

"One last conjugal romp isn't going to hurt you, Liliana." Lance purred, sounding almost seductive, in a dangerous sort of way. He stared down at her, bending down to lick away the blood, smacking his lips. "If I remember right, you used to melt when I did this…" He bent back down, instantly going for her hot spot, smirking when she shivered.

It wasn't a good shiver though. This shiver was one of dread and fear as she completely froze beneath him. Her entire body was trembling violently as she cried harder, shoving against his chest. "I don't want you!" The fight was starting to come back in her eyes as they lit up, causing her to start thrashing about on the floor beneath him. "I SAID GET OFF OF ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She shrieked out, her vocal cords growing hoarse, but she didn't care as he backhanded her again, causing her to spit up more blood as her head pounded harder. "STOP IT, LANCE!"

Lance wasn't pleased. Didn't he warn the bitch to stop that screaming? He was livid now as he bent down and brutally kissed her, bruising Liliana's lips under his violent kiss. His hands moved to the front of her WWE shirt and ripped it right down the middle. "Fucking ship jumping bitch." He growled against her lips, squeezing her breasts, not being gentle with her. Any chance for gentleness died when she wouldn't stop screaming and fighting.

Liliana cried harder against his lips, the tears soaking her cheeks, and hissed out in pain when he began fondling her breasts roughly. She coughed out, spitting blood right in his face, right in his eye, and immediately tried crawling away from him. He was temporarily blinded as she crawled on the floor toward the door, coughing more as the blood came from her mouth, and cried harder. Her body was racking with pain from what her soon-to-be ex-husband was doing to her. The divorce would be finalized in the morning after this assault, she was guaranteed it. Especially with all the evidence that was on her body.

"HELP ME!" She hoarsely screamed out, trying to pull herself up by the door handle, and screamed when Lance grabbed her ankle. "GET OFF OF ME!"

Lance roughly pulled her back towards him, bringing his elbow down in the center of her back. "You fucking whore!" He shouted, past all reasoning now. "You NEVER FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" He grabbed the waistband of her pants, in his rage, tearing the jeans frantically, jerking them down her struggling legs and flinging them aside. "You like this, Lil? HUH? You like it when I do this to you, you little slut?!" He rolled her over, pulling her towards him, a maniacal gleam in his eye.

"STOP IT NOW, LANCE!" She screamed out in pain, now clad in her panties and bra with the shirt hanging off of her, and tried to get away from him. He had his hands clamped firmly on her hips, bruising her, and started struggling against him further. "NO! YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS TO ME!" She screamed at him in defiance and actually stuck her thumbs in his eyes, not caring if she blinded him or not. She scrambled away from him as he grabbed for her, missing, and kicked him in the head. Blood was coming from her mouth, her lip busted, and she had bruises all over her body as she backed away in a far corner. "MARK!" She screamed, needing him here at that moment, wishing she was in his strong arms.

"Mark?" Lance growled, stumbling to his feet, hands pressed against his eyes, head swaying like a dangerous bull, trying to will away the pain. Finally he opened them, blinking, tears streaming down his face, his eyes looking bloodshot and glazed. "You bitch!" He shrieked, realizing he couldn't' see out of his right eye. Though the left focused in on her. Lance stalked towards her, wrapping a massive hand around her throat and lifted her up, not caring if he was strangling her at this point.

Liliana screamed, but that was quickly cut off as Lance's massive hand wrapped around her tiny throat, causing her to gasp for air. She immediately began clawing his arms, trying to get him to free her, and tears were streaming down her face. She hated him. She hated this man and couldn't believe she hadn't seen the monster that was before her when she fell in love with him. She finally started to lose consciousness, her clawing stopping, and her eyes began drooping closed.

Mark frowned when someone stopped him to say there'd been some muffled screams from Liliana's office and hauled ass down the hall. He frowned when he heard a scream that died abruptly, going to open the office door and then kicked it in upon discovering it was locked. His emerald green eyes darkened instantly, green flames shooting form them at what he saw. He didn't waste time with words, just stalked across the room and ripped the guy, Lance no less, away from Liliana, hearing her drop to the floor. He knew she needed immediate medical attention, but this scumbag needed to be dealt with first.

Lance backed up when he seen two more men come running in, one bald and the other no more then a kid. A very well built kid. He darted to the side and pulled Liliana up with one hand. The other pulling out a switchblade from the back pocket of his jeans, pressing it against her throat. Not even noticing when a fine trickle of blood dripped down.

Liliana's eyes slowly fluttered open, crying out hoarsely that sounded like a croak when the blood began trickling down her neck, and could feel the cold steel against her throat. "Lance…please…don't…" She whispered out raspy, falling in and out of consciousness, and looked up at Randy and Steve, who looked like they wanted to kill her husband along with Mark.

"Let her go right now!" Randy shouted, his blue eyes widened with fear for Liliana's life, and backed away with his hands in the air. "Okay man, calm down. Don't hurt her. She's a good person, just don't hurt her." He was trying to coax this psycho not to press the blade any harder and felt his blood boil at the sight of the blood, but somehow kept his cool.

Mark was keeping silent. Oddly calm. Though the air around him crackled with electricity, his green eyes never leaving Lance. He didn't look at the Liliana. At the men beside him. Just stared into Lance's eyes hardening.

"Come on, son you don't want to do this." Steve reasoned, worried for Liliana beyond belief, wondering how the Hell this psycho got in here without someone saying something. "You do this and you're facin' prison time."

"I'm ALREADY going to prison, you fucking moron!" Lance shrieked, sounding enraged and desperate. Never a good combination. "I'm a man with nothing to lose!" He didn't take his eyes off the man with the dangerous green eyes, knowing the threat was from him.

Keeping his eyes locked on Mark only was a huge mistake on Lance's part. That gave Randy the opening he needed. With one swift kick, he swiped Lance off of his feet, causing the blade to go flying, and Liliana landed on the floor with a hard thud. Randy pulled her immediately to safety, holding her close, and stroked her hair, whispering soothing things in her ear. She didn't hear him though. She was unconscious as her body went limp against him, causing him to instantly panic.

"Liliana? Liliana?! LILIE, answer me!" He cried out, rocking her in his arms as the tears pricked his blue eyes.

Steve was already calling the police and for an ambulance while Mark and Lance squared off. He winced when Lance lashed out at Mark only to wind up with a hard fist right to his throat. Lance dropped like a sack of potatoes and immediately went unconscious, blood seeping from his mouth. Mark crouched down besides Randy and Liliana, gently taking her from Randy's arms and laying her flat out on the floor, running his hands down her. Searching for broken or fractured bones. His eyes taking in the bruises that covered her body.

"Please tell me you did NOT kill him." Steve stated, seeing the amount of blood pouring out of Lance's mouth, and hoped the man wasn't dead, even though he'd deserve it after what he almost did to Liliana.

"No! Get off of me, Lance!" Liliana cried out, her entire body racked with pain as she felt hands on her body. She thought it was Lance as she tried crawling away, but stopped when she heard Mark's voice. She slowly managed to open her eyes halfway, staring up at the man she really wanted to be with, and sighed with great relief. "Mark?" She whispered out softly, blood caked on her mouth and cheeks were both bruised from the brutal backhands Lance delivered to her. Her entire body was covered in handprint bruises and her shirt was ripped down the middle while she was clad in her red bra and panties.

"I'm here, darlin'." Mark assured her, pulling off his vest and covered her with it. "Don't move, Lilie, the paramedics are on their way right now." He gently brushed the hair out of her face, wishing he could wipe the blood from her mouth, but knowing pictures would have to be taken. He looked over to find Steve examining Lance. "Well?"

"You crushed his throat, man. This sumbitch ain't goin' to be talking without the aid of a machine."

"Good, I hope that son of a bitch never talks again after what he did to her! Who the Hell is he anyway and why would he attack Lilie?" Randy demanded, looking over at Mark, who had a knowing look on his face and then stared down at Liliana. "What the Hell is going on, Mark?"

"He…was…my…husband…" Liliana rasped out, taking a deep breath and winced, knowing she probably had internal injuries from the hard kicks to the stomach he'd given her. More tears spilled down her cheeks at the shocked looks on both Randy and Steve's faces as more blood came from her mouth. "Christ, this hurts…"

"Don't speak, Lilie." Mark whispered, ignoring his friends when they started ranting.

"They're here." Steve said, growling when the medics halted at Lance. "Ya'll best not worry bout him and help that little lady right there." He ordered coldly, pointing at Liliana. "We got him. He's…just…sleeping." Mark snorted, stepping back as Liliana was carefully tended too, wincing when he heard her crying even more.

"Mark, don't leave me!" She cried out frantically as they lifted her on the gurney and then the stretcher. She was strapped down so she couldn't move, coughing more, and closed her eyes when they slipped an IV in her arm. She knew they were sedating her as she closed her eyes, her body instantly going limp, and whispered out before the blackness overtook her, "Mark…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"How is she?" Steve asked once he and Randy reached the hospital, finding Mark leaning against a wall outside of Liliana's hospital room.

"Critical." Mark said flatly. "Apparently he did something to her back which caused her rib to puncture a vital organ. They're trying to stop the internal bleeding now." He sighed, running his hands down his face. "She's on the next floor, in the…" He shook his head, swallowing hard, unable to say it. "How bout Lance?"

"Oh, he's been dealt with. The boys are holding him in a room until the police arrive." Steve answered, boys being another operative word for detectives. Crushed throat or not, the man was going to be locked up for what he did to Liliana.

"That motherfucker is going to be locked up for a LONG time to come." Randy promised darkly, his blue eyes growing stormy, but shook his head, knowing he couldn't get angry right now. He felt sick upon hearing Liliana's condition and raked a hand through his hair, shaking his head, and began pacing back and forth before stopping. "Mark, did you know that son of a botch was her husband? Why is she even with a guy like that?" He was so confused at the moment and wanted answers.

"I knew he was her husband, yeah." Mark said with a heavy sigh. "Lilie told me about him, Lance Hoyt, works or worked for TNA. I don't think he'll be working anywhere after this." He pushed away from the wall. "Lilie probably didn't know what he was like when she married him, Randy."

Steve snorted, his blue eyes flashing angrily, though he too was remaining calm and stated, "Obviously, she's not a damn fool."

"Christ, no wonder she was so timid around me when we first met…" Randy muttered, remembering the first encounter, and sighed. Liliana was walking down the hallway, talking on her cell phone, when he rounded the corner and knocked her down. He remembered the brief flash of fear in her eyes as he helped her up and escorted her back to her office, keeping her company for the night. He refused to leave her alone after that, feeling like she needed someone to talk too, and was glad he hadn't walked away. Even after she told him too.

"Timid wasn't the word." Mark murmured, smiling slightly. "The first time I ever seen her, she'd been coming round a corner same as me and we collided. It was at the WWE headquarters in Connecticut." He shook his head, chuckling softly when Randy recounted his own encounter, much the same as Mark's. "Hey!" Mark looked up when he seen Liliana's doctor approaching them. "Is she…?"

The doctor looked up at the three rather large individuals and knew who the green eyed one was. "Liliana isn't doing better, but she's getting there. We managed to stop the internal bleeding, but we'll have to go in to repair the damage. The blow to her back caused a rib to puncture her kidney, so we'll need to remove that. She's being prepped for surgery as we speak. I really need to go, but I will keep you informed as the night progresses. The best thing you gentlemen can do is go home and get a few hours of sleep. She'll be out of surgery within four hours unless there are complications." He explained, already knowing they wouldn't listen, but at least he'd tried.

"Fuck that. I'm staying right here until she's out of surgery and I know she's better." Randy stated defiantly, crossing his massive arms in front of his chest, and stared at the doctor hardening. "She's like my little sister. I'm not leaving her side."

Mark didn't even have to say it, his eyes did the talking for him. Steve had to chuckle when the doctor reluctantly led them to the third floor waiting area. Where family members were allowed to wait while their loved ones went under the knife. He started pacing immediately. Now all they could do was play the waiting game.

After six, grueling hours of waiting, the doctor finally came out, causing all three men to stand up immediately from their chairs. Blood covered his scrubs as he looked at them, sighing heavily, and was holding his stethoscope in his hand. "She's out of surgery and in recovery, gentlemen. The surgery went well, though we did have some minor complications with getting the kidney extracted from the rib. We managed to save the rib and put it back in its place, but the kidney had to go." He explained, causing all three to nod and looked down at the floor, sighing exhaustedly. "The next twenty four-forty eight hours will be very critical and she's still in that condition, but she should pull through this unless there's other complications we're not aware of."

"Is she going to be alright with just one kidney?" Steve asked, frowning, wishing Mark had killed Lance for this shit.

Mark stared at the doctor, wishing the same damn thing. "She can function on one kidney, providing there ain't other complications." He said flatly, knowing they weren't out of the woods yet.

"A person can live without one kidney perfectly fine and normal. It's when her other kidney gives out that there is a problem, which won't happen, at least not tonight." The doctor assured them, sighing, and raked a hand through his hair, sliding his stethoscope in his coat pocket. "We're not out of trouble yet, gentlemen, but she is making a recovery. A slow one, but one nonetheless. If you want, you can go see her after they move her to another room. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask, but beware, she's going to be extremely pale and there's bruises and contusions all over her body, including her face." He informed them with a heavy sigh and walked away to check on his other patients.

The three men followed a nurse who beckoned to them, letting her guide the way, spotting Liliana being wheeled carefully into the room. Steve hung back, grabbing Randy by the arm. "Let Mark go in first." He said softly, looking at Mark and nodding. Mark waited until the nurses had left before stepping into the room, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces when he seen Liliana. He thought the doctor's words had prepared him but seeing her, seeing how bad she was, took the breath completely out of him.

Liliana was placed on a hospital bed, looking paler than a ghost, her eyes shut. She had an IV in her arm and her midsection was taped heavily all the way around from her surgery. There were black and purple bruises on her cheeks, a cut over her eye, and her arms were covered in handprint bruises that could be clearly seen. Her red hair was flowing down her shoulders and bunched up on the pillow, causing her pale face to show even further. Her bottom lip was cut while they were split down the middle from Lance's brutal kisses he inflicted on her. She was attached to at least ten different machines and the steady beeping sound echoed off the walls, which monitored her heart.

Mark reached out to take Liliana's hand, stroking the top of it with his fingertips, unable to stop the tears that slipped from his eyes, burying his face in the bed, shoulders shaking. "I'm so sorry, Lilie." He cried softly, heartache in his deep voice. "I should've been there, darlin'…If I had, this wouldn't of happened."

Steve frowned when Mark came walking out of the hospital room, taking in his friend and arching an eyebrow as he asked, "You leaving?"

Mark looked at Steve from behind his black sunglasses, looking blank faced, his expression giving away nothing. "I got business to attend too." He said flatly, walking away.

"Mark, you can't leave! What if Liliana wakes up?" Randy demanded, his eyes widened, grabbing the big man by the arm and turning him around. "I can't believe you're just going to walk away from her when she needs you the most! Don't you have a fucking heart?" Randy was livid as he snapped, not caring if he was signing his own death certificate, and growled as he stalked into Liliana's room. If Mark wasn't going to be there for her, then he damned sure was, refusing to leave her side.

"What're you going to do?" Steve demanded, catching Mark by the arm and swinging the taller man around, not scared in the least.

"Getting her that divorce." Mark said bluntly. "She'll be a free woman before she walks out of here and Lance…she'll never have to worry about him again."

"Don't do anything stupid, Mark." Steve said calmly, knowing damn good and well Mark never got this calm unless he was about to do something HIS way. "That woman needs you."

"I'm coming back." Mark promised in assurance. "If she wakes up before I return, tell her I'm on my way." He then walked out of the hospital, leaving Steve to stare after him, hoping the man was doing the right thing.

Randy shook his head as he held her hand the entire time, not believing the audacity of Mark to leave her like this. He felt his heart break into a million pieces at how she looked and sighed heavily, raking a hand through his hair with his free one. He looked up, seeing Steve had stepped into the room, and shook his head sadly. "He's making a mistake by walking away from her." He whispered solemnly, feeling his heart wrench for Liliana in pain.

"He's not walking away from her." Steve whispered, sitting on Liliana other side and taking her other hand, staring down at her. "He's gone to handle some business." He met Randy's eyes with a knowing look in his own. "Don't go being harsh on him. He loves Lilie or didn't you notice?"

"If he loved her, why the Hell would he leave her like this? What business is more important than being here for her?" Randy demanded quietly, the anger still burning in his blue eyes, mixed with obvious sorrow for the woman on the bedding.

Steve shook his head, not believing how dense Randy could be, fault of the young. They could generally only see one thing at a time when their emotions were running high. "Liliana won't be able to do anything about her divorce as long as she's in the hospital. Mark's gone to take care of it for her." He explained, knowing Liliana had no way of contacting her lawyer about any of this. Not in this condition. "And he's gone to…handle her husband."

"Oh shit…" Randy murmured, his blue eyes widening and bit his bottom lip before looking back at Liliana. Her face was so pale, she looked so sick. It broke his heart as he dropped his head and moved it from side to side mournfully. "Why wasn't I there like always? I should've been there protecting her…"

Oh shit was right. If Steve knew Mark, and he did, Mark was probably going to either bury Lance himself or make it so the man would live with drool running down his chin for the rest of his life. "Randy, none of us knew this would happen. We didn't know about Lance." He said softly, knowing right now blaming themselves wouldn't help Liliana any.

Randy sighed heavily and just nodded, knowing Steve was right. He watched over Liliana for hours, just studying her, not even noticing the sun had rose until it streamed through the room. He yawned loudly, his eyes drooping, but he refused to sleep until he knew she was safe and well. The doctor and nurses had come in periodically to check on her, telling them her vital signs were good, but she was still in critical condition. They weren't going to sedate her anymore and now were waiting for her to wake up on her own accord.

Steve frowned, shifting in his chair. He hadn't slept a wink either, surviving on a steady stream of coffee provided by the nurses who seemed eager to be of assistance. He'd almost lost his temper. Liliana was laying here, looking like death warmed over, and these women were flirting with him and Randy. He'd already made a mental note to speak with their boss just as soon as he knew Liliana was going to be alright. He jumped when Mark walked into the room, not expecting him, and was on his feet instantly.

Randy looked up when the door opened, sighing with great relief, and released Liliana's hand as he walked over to him. "Did you do it? What did you do to him, Calaway?" He asked, keeping his voice low, but couldn't keep the eagerness out of his tone as his blue eyes studied the man intently.

Mark reached into the pocket of his leather duster, pulling out a manila envelope and slapping it down on the nightstand besides Liliana's bed. "For her eyes only." He stated when Randy reached for it. "All you need to know is she's a free woman now." Steve narrowed his blue eyes shrewdly, noticing Mark didn't comment on what he'd done to Lance.

"What exactly did you do to him, Mark?" Randy bluntly asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and knew Steve was bursting with questions too. "Seriously, did you kill him or did you just hurt him to the point where he'll be eating through a straw for the rest of his life?" He was keeping his voice low, not wanting to disturb Liliana's rest.

Mark slowly pulled off his sunglasses, looking at Randy, his green eyes almost appearing amused and stated, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Steve covered his eyes, looking down at the floor, and groaned, "Oh dear god…"

"Christ…" Randy grumbled, raking his hands through his hair, and shook his head as he turned back to stare at Liliana, who hadn't moved an inch. "I just hope you buried the body and scrubbed your prints clean, man." He whispered before walking over to take his place next to Liliana again, where he'd been sitting for most of the night.

Mark didn't say a word. His hands were pristine and he held them up, the corners of his lips turning up into the barest hint of a smile when Steve shivered. He looked at Liliana and softly asked, "She wake up at all?"

"No." Steve murmured, glancing up at the clock. "She hasn't changed at all."

"But the doctor said that her vital signs are good." Randy chimed in, wanting to keep the hope alive, and looked back at the woman he considered to be his little sister. Still not believing this happened to her.

"Did he say when she'd wake up?" Mark asked, frowning suddenly. He knew Liliana had a concussion the night before and had sustained severe injuries. Enough to put her in a coma, which is part of the reason this waiting period was so damn scary. "Christ…" He sank down to his knees, resting a hand on top of hers.

All they could do now was wait and prayed Liliana woke up soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The day passed slowly with Liliana not moving an inch. The doctor had come in, telling them that she was out of the woods and recovering nicely from surgery. When Mark asked him why she hadn't woke up, the doctor explained to him that her body was pretty beat up from the beating Lance had given her and he wasn't surprised that she hadn't woke up yet. He told Mark not to lose hope because he hadn't and neither had Randy or Steve. They spent the day in the room, Mark never leaving her side, and the other two were playing cards, trying to keep their mind at ease. It was nine o'clock at night when it finally happened, but Mark didn't see it at first. Liliana's heart monitor started to race, causing her fingers to move a little, and a moan of pain escaped her lips.

Mark actually jumped when he heard her moan, glancing back at Steve and Randy, who were staring at Liliana in shock. Both holding their hands of cards, looking like morons. "Lilie?" He murmured, moving closer to her, but not close enough where he'd startle her when she opened her eyes. If she opened her eyes.

Steve finally dropped his cards, beating Randy to stand at her other side, forcing Randy to take the end of the bed and asked, "Honey, can you hear us?"

"Mark…" She whispered out softly, her voice flowing through the room, and groaned out more in pain. She had never experienced such pain in her life, not even when Kennedy clobbered into her at ringside. She winced a little as her eyelids slowly moved, but didn't open right away.

Mark felt tears prick his eyes when he heard her sweet voice. "I'm right here, Lilie." He whispered, gently squeezing her hand to let her know where he was. "Randy, call the nurse."

Steve stared down at Liliana, watching her eyelids flutter, frowning somewhat while Randy did what Mark said and asked, "Can you hear us, Lilie?"

A smile gently spread across her lips, a little strained, but hearing Mark's voice made her smile nonetheless. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and exhaled shakily, tears welling up in them, and squeezed Mark's hand in return. "Yeah, I can hear you, Steve." She whispered, her voice raspy, and then looked up into Mark's emerald green eyes as a single tear trailed down her cheek. He was a sight for sore eyes if she'd ever seen one.

"Oh thank god." Steve sighed with obvious relief, knowing Mark was probably overwhelmed with emotion because he sure as Hell was. Mark returned the smile, reaching down to catch the tear on his finger, feeling one trail down his own face. The relief that was coursing through him was beyond words. He'd been so afraid she'd never wake up again.

"Don't…cry, sweetheart…" She gently rasped out, reaching her hand up, and wiped his tears away with her thumb before coughing, wincing and groaned in pain. "Damn, that hurt." She whispered, but never took her eyes from Mark, a few more tears sliding down her cheeks. "I never thought…I'd see you…again." She rasped out, her heart pounding vigorously in her chest as the machine began going crazy and took a deep, shaky breath before exhaling, slowing the machine down again.

Mark smiled through the steady trickle of tears, not hiding them from anyone, glancing up and finding Randy bawling like a baby while Steve was acting like there was something in his eye. "And I thought you'd never wake up." He whispered, raising her hand to his lips, kissing it gently, staring into her beautiful midnight blue eyes. "Calm down, darlin'." He looked up when the doctor finally walked in.

"Well, well look who's up!" The doctor crowed softly, being mindful of her head injury, and smiled softly back at her and then at the three big babies around him. "You're quite loved." He commented, causing Liliana to blush, her pale face getting color back into it, and walked over. "How are you feeling, Liliana?"

"Sore, tired, and when I cough, it hurts my back really bad." She answered in a raspy voice, her throat incredibly raw from when Lance tried strangling her to death. She had dark blue bruises around her throat from that as a reminder, but couldn't see them. "And yes, I know I'm loving." She couldn't stop smiling, even through the pain, glad to be alive.

"You're lookin good. We had to perform surgery on you, Liliana. You had a rib that punctured one of your kidneys so we had to remove that. Everything is looking good and if you're lucky, you'll get out of here in the next three days." He informed her, causing her to sigh with relief, and Liliana never released Mark's hand the entire time.

"How long will total recovery take?" Steve asked, sharing annoyed looks with Randy. This doctor was good, but never gave out all the information unless he was prodded. Mark seen the two exchange looks and shook his head, wiping his face with the back of his hand and looking at Liliana, wondering how she'd react to all that.

"Recovery should take about three months to heal, but it really depends on you, Liliana. You're going to need to take some time off the road, since I know you're a photographer with the WWE. That needs to heal and you'll be put on strict bed rest for it." The doctor informed her, causing her to sigh resignedly, and smiled knowingly. "I know you love your job and those three months will fly by like they were nothing." He assured her with an encouraging smile. "Other than that, your vitals are good, you have your color back, and your concussion is slowly going away. It's no longer in the severe category."

"Is there anyway I can reduce the pain?" She asked hopefully, causing the doctor to nod. A moment later, a nurse came in, sliding a needle into her arm and the doctor smiled at her. "What is this?" She whispered out in a rasp, coughing, and winced.

"It's just a pain killer that won't make you drowsy, even though you should rest." The doctor answered and walked out, closing the door behind him, and went to check on his other patients.

Liliana just laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and then looked over when something caught her eye. It was a manila envelope that was on the stand beside her as she released Mark's hand, her eyebrows furrowing together, and grabbed it. Wincing at the pain that racked throughout her body, but she got it, setting it on her lap, and had to take a few deep breaths. Mark watched her, frowning when he seen her wincing and wished the pain medication would kick in, hating to see her like this. Steve arched an eyebrow, more then curious about that little packet on her lap himself. Wondering how Mark had pulled this one off.

Liliana didn't say a word as she scooted up on the bed, wincing a little, but she had to get more comfortable. She turned it over and delicately opened it before pouring all the contents out. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion at first and proceeded to read the contents. No, it couldn't be. Tears instantly began sliding down her cheeks as she finally read the one word that she'd been dying to hear for the past almost year. I_Finalized_/I. Her divorced was finalized and she was officially a free woman.

Mark seen the tears and whipped out a bandana. He'd learned to carry spares whenever he was around Liliana. The woman never had a tissue or handkerchief on her whenever she cried. He gently mopped her face with it. "Lilie, everything alright?" He asked softly, hoping he hadn't screwed up by doing this without her knowing.

"I'm free…" She whispered, her voice sounding in disbelief, even though she wasn't using it fully.

No matter what she did, she couldn't tear her eyes from the documents as more tears flowed down her cheeks, and tightened her hold on the documents. She closed her eyes, the biggest smile crossing her face, and knew why this had happened faster than normal. Lance had made the fatal mistake of attacking her and that had put the final nail in the coffin. She slowly dropped the paper on her lap and ripped off the necklace, seeing a ring was dangling off of it, and studied it for a moment before dropping it on her lap. It was her wedding ring that she refused to wear on her finger, and slid it in the manila envelope with the rest of the paperwork. It was mostly garbage telling her of some counseling classes she could go too since divorce was traumatizing to some people, but not her. No. The word finalized on her divorce was the greatest thing in the world as she leaned back against the pillow and sighed a huge breath of relief.

"It's over." She whispered, sounding thrilled and truly happy for the first time in a long while. "It's finally over."

"Congratulations, honey." Steve said, standing up to gently hug her, careful not to hurt her anymore then she already was. He glanced at Mark, blue eyes meeting cool green ones and didn't say another word. He just moved back so Randy could finally get a hug in.

Mark folded his arms across his chest, watching Liliana. Glad to see the smile on her face. His eyes taking in her removing the necklace and felt content. She was free. From everything.

Randy grinned, wiping his tears away, and hugged her tightly as he kissed her forehead gently. "I'm glad to see you alive and kickin', girlfriend." He smirked when she just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You're my sis. Remember that." He tapped her nose with his fingertip and then looked back at Mark, seeing those cool green eyes, and knew he wanted some time alone with her. "Steve, let's head out, man. The tour is probably waiting for us." He announced, causing Liliana to smile at them both as they hugged her lightly one final time before walking out, promising to call and check on her later.

Mark shook his head, smiling and nodding at Randy when he passed, giving the kid some credit. He had more brains then Mark had originally thought. He owed Randy a beer now. Mark looked back at Liliana, reaching out to take her hand and bent down to kiss it again. "That pain medication kicking in, darlin'?" He asked softly, not wanting to see her in anymore pain.

"Yeah, little by little." She whispered softly, nodding incase he didn't hear her, and cleared her throat as she winced. "Can you get me some water?" She asked in a barely audible, scratchy voice, smiling a little and set the manila envelope on the table nearby.

Mark nodded, stepping out long enough to get her a cup, straw included and came back in, handing it to her, helping her with it when Liliana's hand trembled. "You need to rest some more." He said softly.

After she'd drank half the water down, Liliana finally pulled back, sighing in relief and smiled at him gratefully. "I'm alright, Mark." She rasped out, her voice hoarse from being choked and touched her throat, wincing, knowing she was probably bruised pretty good. "How did you do it?" She asked, her midnight blue eyes locking on his emerald green gems, already knowing it was him who got her divorce finalized faster than it should've been.

Mark shrugged, raking a hand through his hair. "Not that hard to do, especially with him putting his hands on you. I got a hold of your lawyer, faxed her the information and pictures that were taken of you and the room and she immediately got a hold of the judge. Divorce granted." He cleared his throat after his explanation. "You're not mad at me for it, are you darlin'?" He asked softly.

"Why would I be mad at you, Mark? You saved my life by doing that." She whispered heartfelt, taking his hand in hers, and ran her thumb gently over it as she smiled. That smile quickly faded though when she thought about Lance and wondered what Mark had done to him. She remembered Mark coming in, but that was about it as she stared into his eyes intently. "What did you do to him?" She quietly asked, never taking her eyes from his, and didn't release his hand. She, more than anyone, deserved to know.

Mark's green eyes narrowed slightly, remembering the scene he'd walked in on at the arena before shaking his head, and looking at her directly in the eyes. "He died at the jail." He said flatly. "Stabbed to death by one of the guys he was locked up with." Like he'd told Randy earlier, his hands were cleaner then the pure driven snow.

Liliana just nodded as she squeezed his hand, knowing he probably hired someone to kill Lance, and didn't mind it. She sighed in contentment, her eyes slowly drifting close as the medication kicked in, even though it didn't make her drowsy. She yawned loudly, wincing a little, and snuggled against the bedding, never releasing his hand. "I love you, Mark." She whispered softly, barely audible and instantly fell asleep before he could reply anything, knowing she was making the right decision. Mark had saved her in more ways than one and she was ready to hand over her whole heart to him. No questions asked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"How're you feeling?" Mark asked, walking into the bedroom, carrying a dinner tray in his hands. "Hades, down! This ain't for you." He tried to shoo away the mongrel, but it wasn't happening. "You just ate you overgrown ox." He sighed, looking at Liliana, who was grinning. "Don't be encouraging my dog, woman." He joked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't help it. He's too cute for words." She giggled softly, loving the dog, already falling in love with the ranch. Mark had taken Liliana back to his house in Houston Texas, his huge ranch for her three month recovery. It'd been a month and she was doing nicely, although she was stubborn and tried getting out of bed quite frequently. Mark had taken the same time off as her, refusing to leave her side, and she was thankful for that. He was treating her like a queen, even though she never asked him to do anything for her. That just wasn't the type of person she was, though she did LOVE his cooking. "Mmm what did you make this time?"

Mark smirked, he was glad she liked his cooking. She was gaining back the weight she lost and he LOVED that. "Food, now ask me what kind." He teased, keeping his hand over the warming lid so she couldn't peek. When Liliana asked, he snorted. "The kind you eat." He ducked her blow and removed the lid. "Voila!"

Liliana grinned when she seen it was a ham sandwich cut in the shape of a heart and smiled up at him sweetly. Her midnight blue eyes were sparkling with happiness and life as she kissed his lips softly before taking the tray. There was a single red rose on the tray in a small vase and a bowl of his famous chicken and dumpling soup next to the sandwich. "I almost don't want to eat the sandwich. This is incredibly sweet, Mark." She said softly, running her fingertips over it, and took a sip of her soup. Groaning in satisfaction as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. Something he did quite frequently as she rolled her eyes playfully at him and took a sip of her milk.

Mark liked to watch Liliana. He was happy and content just to study her. He loved seeing her each day, noting how much better she looked then the day before. Loved watching the roses in her cheeks. He could marry this woman and live off of being near her. Forget air, food and water. "I love you, Lilie." He said out of nowhere, completely out of left field.

She'd just took a huge bite out of her soup and coughed on a dumpling that'd went down the wrong tube. She coughed, patting her chest, and winced since her back wasn't quite healed yet from the surgery. Her eyes were watery as she held up her hand when Mark shot to his feet, letting him know she was fine. She took a huge gulp of her milk, coughing a little more, and finally regained her composure. "What?" She rasped out, blinking up at him, shock evident in her body posture and voice.

Now Mark felt like a royal jackass. He'd heard her say the words to him and had repeated it back, but she'd been asleep and hadn't heard him back at the hospital a month ago. It'd taken him this long to say it, afraid she wouldn't feel the same any longer. If she even did at the beginning or if that was just the pain meds talking. "I said I love you." He repeated quietly.

Tears instantly filled her eyes as she sniffled a little, not believing what she was hearing, and didn't pull her eyes from his. She thought he didn't love her because he hadn't said it back after she'd said it in the hospital before passing out. She felt the tears start sliding down her cheeks and wiped them away with the back of her hand before finally looking back at him. "I love you too, Mark. I love you so much." She whispered, meaning what she said and smiled broadly, her heart thundering in her chest.

Mark ran his hands through his hair, smiling down at her before leaning forward to kiss her lips lightly, careful not to upset the tray on her. "Thank god…" He murmured against her lips. He took Liliana's hand and pulled it to his chest, letting her feel how fast his heart was going.

Liliana exhaled shakily as she smiled and took his hand, pressing it to her heart, letting him feel how fast it was racing. It was going as fast as his as her eyes locked with his, pure love shining throughout them. She reached up, caressing his face with the back of her hand, and sniffled as more tears came to her beautiful blue eyes. "I thought you didn't…" She whispered, sounding heartbroken, even though he'd just proven her wrong. "Thank god I was wrong…"

"Lilie, if I didn't love you, do you think I'd of spent the past month showing it to you in everything I do?" Mark asked gently, hearing her tone and feeling his own heart break. Pulling out one of the lace handkerchief's he'd bought her out of the bedside drawer, Mark gently wiped her tears away. "I love you more then anything, darlin'." Hades whined, seeming to understand what his master just said. "But you come second." Mark promised his dog, patting Hades' head and laughed.

Liliana laughed softly as she leaned down, smiling when the dog walked over to her, and petted his head gently, giving him attention. She then pulled back and looked back at Mark, wiping her tears away, and couldn't wipe the smile off of her face now if her life depended on it. "I love you too, Mark." She replied and kissed his lips softly before wrapping his arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck, and inhaled his intoxicating scent. "I just thought you didn't because you didn't say it back after I told you in the hospital." She explained softly, pulling back to stare into his eyes, and ran her finger down his cheek. "Now I know." She kissed him again, rubbing her nose against his.

"I said it, but you'd fallen back asleep." Mark admitted, staring down at her. He groaned when he heard banging on his front door. "Who the Hell?" He sighed, getting off the bed. "I'll be right back, darlin'." His footsteps thudded throughout the house. "What the-"

Liliana shrugged, wondering who was there, and looked down at her food as she started grinning again. She couldn't believe he loved her. He actually loved her and it made her heart flutter and her insides melt. She knew this was it. This time was forever as she started eating her soup again. She still hadn't touched her sandwich and finally dipped it in the sauce before taking a bite, groaning. Mark could make the best sandwiches as she continued to eat with that big smile on her beautiful face.

"No! Get the Hell outta my house! You AIN'T bringing that…THING in my house, damn it I said NO!" Mark hollered, sounding frustrated beyond belief. "Man, I have three dogs that'll tear that thing to shreds!"

"Teach them to behave." Came Steve's voice. "Look, I found it on the side of the road on my way over. Randy said to bring it, maybe Lilie wants it."

"You brought a kitten into my house…that thing is gonna be a snack…"

"Have a damned heart, Mark!" Randy scolded, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and looked down at the beautiful kitten. The poor thing looked starved, but other than that, it was beautiful. It had a shiny black coat with white paws and the cutest little button nose. He knew Liliana would love it and glared at Mark when he started grumbling.

Liliana's ears perked when she heard something about a kitten and instantly felt her eyes light up. Hades was by her bedside as usual as she smiled down at him before Steve and Randy walked inside her room, a grumbling Mark following. "Oh my god, a kitten!" She squealed, loving cats, and instantly took it from Steve's arms, cradling it to her chest. She was already in love as she smiled wider.

"We found it on the side of the road. Poor thing looks starved to death." Randy explained with a frown, shooting Mark a look before smiling back at Liliana. "Do you like it?"

"He's so beautiful!" She exclaimed, lifting it up, and nodded when she confirmed it was a male and frowned when it mewled at her. "Mark, the poor thing is starved. Go get a bowl of milk please."

"I'll do it." Steve volunteered, seeing Mark wasn't happy with this and frowned when Hades started growling. "That mutt eats the cat and I'll hurt him." He threatened before disappearing out of the room.

Mark sighed, sticking his head out the door. "Make that a bit of milk and some water." He said, groaning at this entire situation. "Straight milk will tear that things stomach to Hell." He sighed, ignoring the amused look Randy shot him.

"What's the matter, Marky? Not a cat person?" Randy teased, grinning as he looked down at Liliana, who was cradling the poor thing to her chest. He knew the minute he saw that kitten that he had to bring it. Randy had a love of animals that nobody knew and couldn't stand to see it suffering on the side of the road. It tore at his heartstrings literally.

Liliana's eyes were lit up like stars as she stared down at the kitten that was snuggling up against her chest and sighed. "I'll call you Zeus." She announced, grinning from ear to ear, and nodded as she looked up at Mark. "Hey, you named your dogs Hades, Pain and Panic, so I can name my cat whatever I want."

"I'm allergic to cats." Mark said flatly, eyeing the little allergy bundle apprehensively, knowing if that fur ball was sleeping on the bed, he was sleeping on the couch. "Zeus huh?"

"Here you go?" Steve walked back in, followed by Pain and Panic who were drooling. "Stop following me!"

Mark smirked. "I think they like you. Down boys! He ain't in heat!" He shoved the dogs off of Steve, who was trying to maintain two bowls without spilling them.

Randy couldn't wipe the shit eaten grin off of his face if his life depended on it, knowing Mark was NOT happy about this, and loved it. He knew Liliana was keeping the kitten and didn't blame her. The poor thing was too cute for words and had the cutest meow. Randy bellowed out in laughter when the dogs were trailing behind Steve like he was their lunch and shook his head, taking the milk and set it on the bed.

"Tough, we're not getting rid of it, Mark." She informed him, kissing the top of its head, and smiled widely as she watched it go over to drink out of the bowl. She petted it while it ate, in her own little world, and smiled up at her adopted brother softly. "Thank you, Randy. He's perfect."

"I knew the minute I seen him, that cat was for you. Zeus is perfect. He'll keep these mongrels in line." He grinned, not able to stop, and groaned when he got popped upside the head.

"Be nice bout my dogs before I feed you to them!" Mark made a face, his eyes closing as he sneezed. "Aw Hell…"

"Aw Hell, get them off me!" Steve shrieked, now standing on a chair. "Down you mangy mutts!" Mark was too busy sneezing. "Hades, tell your friends to lemme alone!" Hades was just staring at the mayhem and had a look that clearly said 'what the Hell?'

Liliana whistled, causing all three dogs to stare at her, instantly stopping, and snapped her fingers. They all walked over to the bedside, smirking at the look on Steve's face, and nodded. "Sit." She ordered softly, smiling when they did, and went back to petting the newest member of the family, looking up at Mark with a frown as she sighed. "I can't keep him, Randy." She sounded saddened, but refused to put Mark through this. "If you want, take him home or to an animal shelter." She laid back down and sighed when the cat trotted up to her, laying on her chest, and felt her heart break.

Mark shook his head, finally done sneezing. "No…I'll get something for it…keep it." He sniffled, groaning more. "Mutts, out of the bedroom!" He pointed at the door, watching them file out. "Steve, stop putting the moves on my dog." He looked at Zeus. "He can't sleep in the bed though."

"You mean it?" Liliana asked, her eyes lighting up again, and smiled when Mark nodded in response as she grinned. "Thanks sweetie." She then picked up her kitten, rubbing her nose against his, and giggled when the kitten began purring. "Zeus. That's your name. You can keep the Lord of the Underworld on his toes." She laughed softly, always loving her Greek Mythology.

Mark rounded on the two responsible for bringing the fur ball into his home. "I hope you two clowns thought to bring stuff for him." He said, trying not to look amused.

"Um…we found him and just brought him over." Steve coughed, looking at Randy. "He don't need much, does he?"

"Lilie, give the kids here a list of what you want for Zeus."

She giggled softly and nodded as Mark handed her a pad of paper and pen. The kitten curled up on her lap, being the most peaceful kitten she'd ever seen, and petted him while she wrote. When she was finished, there had to be at least twenty different items on the list as both Steve and Randy gawked at it. "He needs his own play area and bedding. Food, snacks, toys, the whole nine yards, boys." She grinned when they just blinked at her and turned back to her beautiful kitten. "Thanks again, Randy." He just grumbled in response.

"All this for one freaking cat?" Steve read the list, blinking. "Okay Mark, where's the money?" He looked at Mark incredulously.

Mark shook his head, looking positively amused, and stated, "You brought the creature, you can supply it's stuff for now. And don't forget my allergy medicine while you're at it, no jokes or I'll pen you both up with the dogs." Steve didn't like that one bit.

Liliana giggled as Randy and Steve shuffled out of the room and house dejectedly, causing her to shake her head. She smiled down at Zeus, who was sleeping peacefully, and laid back against the pillow. She was completely content and laughed when the kitten trotted up to rest of her chest, knowing she had an attaché already. "Thanks again for letting me keep him, M ark." She said softly, lifting the kitten up, and rubbed her nose against his again as she giggled before setting him down on the bedding near his food.

Mark sat down in the chair Steve had occupied, watching Zeus. He had to admit, albeit reluctantly, that the fur ball was cute. Though it wasn't all that damn cute when the thing snorted on his bed. Oh well, he'd have to wash the blanket anyway. Cat hair. "So, you sure it's a boy?" He asked, smiling back at her.

"Yup, I checked." She responded, petting it more, and laughed when the kitten started mewling again. She pushed the bowl toward him and nodded when he started eating again. "I know you don't like cats so I'll just take him back to my house in North Carolina when I'm better." She told him, not expecting him to want her to move in, and began petting the cat again.

Mark frowned, arching an eyebrow up at her. "North Carolina?" His accent became more pronounced. "What're you leaving for, Lilie?" He asked softly, "I want you to stay here with me. You and the fuzz ball."

She stopped petting the cat and looked up at him, swallowing hard, and searched his eyes with her own long and hard for a few moments as silence surrounded them. "You…want me to move in?" She finally managed to ask, hesitation evident in her voice and watched as he walked over to sit on the bed beside her, taking her hands in his, but her eyes never tore away from his gaze.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Yes Lilie, I want you to move in." Mark said seriously, studying her eyes intently. "Unless you don't' want too that is." He frowned, looking down when Zeus climbed on him, kneading his little claws into Mark's jeans. Mark picked Zeus up in one hand, staring at him critically, eyes widening when Zeus struggling and then climbed onto his shoulder, snuggling down against his neck.

"Now THAT is too adorable!" Liliana exclaimed, smiling widely, seeing how attached Zeus already was to Mark, and squeezed his hand as she nodded. "And yes I want to move in with you. I want to be with you more than anything in the world, Mark." She softly said, running her finger down his face and kissed his lips softly, being mindful of her little fur ball. "I love you." She whispered, a smile on her face.

"I…love…you…" Mark said, trying not to sneeze. He went to move Zeus only to hear him purring. "Aw Hell…" He groaned. "Lilie, I can't have him on me till I got that allergy shit. He's driving my sinuses haywire." He sighed in relief when she gently removed the kitten. "I was serious about the dogs though. Watch them round him, especially Hades." He cautioned, knowing his dogs would love to have Zeus for a light snack.

"You worry too much, Mark." She softly chastised, smiling when Hades walked in, and sniffed the air, his nose sticking, and Liliana set the kitten on the floor. She watched as Hades began sniffing Zeus, who wasn't backing down, and started laughing when she seen the look of astonishment on Hades face when the kitten began rubbing up against his leg. "You were saying, sweetie?" She asked smugly, her midnight blue eyes sparkling, and pet Hades' head. "Good boy. That's my boy."

Hades promptly took Zeus between his teeth, prepared to chomp. "Drop him!" Mark ordered, not surprised. Hades had a thing for cat dinners, as the old neighbors would vouch for. "NOW." Hades dropped him at his master's command, looking confused. "Can't eat this one, understand?" Mark caught Hades' head, staring down at him intently. "No eating the cat."

Liliana looked down at Hades wither eyes widened, snatching her kitten away from Mark, and started petting him. She shook her head, glaring back at the dog, and snapped her finger. "OUT NOW!" She ordered in a shout, causing the dog to lower his head and walk out, looking down at the kitten. The poor thing was shivering and shaking like a leaf as she pursed her lips tightly together, a worried expression on her face. "Maybe this isn't a good idea…"

"I warned you, Lilie. Gotta watch him." Mark reminded her softly. "Tell you what, I'll keep him outside for awhile. We'll figure out something, maybe just baby-sit the cat until Hades gets used to him."

"No, I think I'll just take him to an animal shelter. I don't want this poor thing's life taken by that beast." She stated, her heart breaking again, but she refused to allow Zeus's life to be taken. He was so small and her heart ached for him. "When Steve and Randy get back, I'll have them take him and they can donate that stuff they buy him too." She'd made up her mind. She couldn't have a cat, not with Hades and the other two mongrels.

"Ain't happening." Mark said firmly, taking Zeus and placing him on his shoulder. He stood up and walked out of the room, bellowing, "HADES!"

"Mark, what are you doing?!" She shouted at him, wincing a little, but didn't care. The fear evident in her blue eyes. "You're going to get that poor thing killed!" She shrieked in fright, chewing on her thumbnail, and watched as the kitten began trembling in fear. "Mark, stop it you're scaring him to death!"

Mark ignored her, kneeling down in front of Hades, holding Zeus out, letting the dog sniff him. "This is Lilie's kitten, you eat him and she's going to be mighty upset." He said as if the dog could understand him word for word. "No eating the cat." Hades looked at Liliana then at Zeus, sniffing the cat curiously.

Liliana was tensed, on pins and needles, and chewing her thumbnail as she watched this take place. "Mark, he's a dog. He doesn't understand what you're talking about." She softly told him, raking a hand through her red hair, and felt her heart break for Zeus. The poor fur ball was shaking like a leaf and it was pulling at her heartstrings. 'He's scared to death.' She thought solemnly.

Hades finally snorted and licked Zeus, nuzzling him before laying down at Liliana's feet, looking up at her and blinking. Mark stroked Zeus until he calmed down, settling on the floor Indian style and placed him on the floor, watching him sniff around curiously. Hades watched Zeus, yawning when the kitten finally, timidly, approached him.

"That's a good boy." She softly cooed to the dog, patting his head with her hand and kissed it before smiling over at Mark, who was watching Zeus curiously. "You like him and you can't deny it." She stated, a grin on her face and crossed her arms in front of her chest, daring Mark to argue with her. She knew better. She knew the man better than he thought she did.

"He's alright." Mark drawled, watching as Zeus climbed over Hades, grinning broadly when the dog nudged him up before he could fall. "See…he understood perfectly." He looked up at Liliana, a frown on his face. "You should be in bed, darlin'."

"Mark, I'm fine. I'm sitting in bed." She said, smiling down at the animals, and grinned when she saw Hades bonding with Zeus. "I can't wait for him to get bigger. He's going to be running this house and the dogs." She giggled when Hades ears perked up, causing her to smirk. "You know it's true, Hades. He's Zeus and Zeus always ruled over all." She went back to chomp on more of her sandwich.

"And Hades always undermined him." Mark pointed out, smirking when she snorted. He laid on his side and watched the pair. "Oh Lord, my dog's being domesticated by a cat." He sounded pained, looking up when he heard the front door slam shut. "Dumb and dumber are back."

Liliana giggled softly as she nodded, petting Hades and then Zeus before taking another bite out of her sandwich. She smiled when the terror twins came walking in, causing her to fold her arms in front of her chest, and raised an eyebrow at all the bags. "Did you get everything I asked for, including Mark's medicine?" She asked them both, keeping a straight face.

Steve grunted, dropping the bags he was carrying at the end of the bed. "That and more because we didn't know exactly what to get." He grumbled, tossing a small bag at Mark.

Mark opened the bag and smiled, instantly taking the medicine. "Heaven…" He murmured, winking at Liliana. "How much all that cost?"

"Only a small fortune."

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Randy informed Mark, smiling down at the little kitten and went to pet him, jumping back when Hades growled. "Whoa!"

Liliana giggled as she picked up the first bag that Steve handed her, going through the things, and nodded her approval with a happy sigh. "Hades is protective of Zeus." She started laughing and shook her head. "That sounds so wrong, especially from a Mythology point of view." She laughed more.

"Myths can be rewritten, darlin'." Mark grinned, laughing at the look on the guy's faces as they watched the dog and cat. "Beauty and the Beast down there, though if he's washed, I'm sure Zeus could be a beauty too." He ducked the rubber mouse Liliana threw at him. "It's a joke, Lilie!"

"Maybe we should've gotten Mark a collar while we were out." Steve commented thoughtfully, stroking his goatee.

"Or maybe even a chain." Randy chimed in, groaning when Liliana checked a rubber toy at him, and clocked him right in the head. "I was joking, sis!"

"Joke on your own time!" She stated heatedly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and huffed before going through more of the toys. There were so many kinds and she knew instantly this cat was going to be spoiled rotten. She smiled, putting it all away, and set it on the floor before finishing off her sandwich.

"Hey, where's ours?" Steve joked, watching Liliana eat. "Mark, you cooking again?"

"No, it's from a can." Mark replied with a straight face.

"Oh, that's disgusting, how can you eat that shit?" Steve groaned, making a face, and shook his head.

Liliana rolled her eyes as she sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He's joking with you, Steve." She shook her head back at Mark, not believing what an antagonist he could be, and looked at all three of them. She smirked when Randy was trying to get the kitten, but Hades kept growling at him.

"Mark, talk to your dog or something!" Randy whined, wanting to pet the cat, and frowned when Hades snapped his jaws at him again. "Damn it!"

"Hades, down." Mark ordered, sounding almost bored. Hades reluctantly lowered his head, growling as Randy reached for Zeus. The cat in turn panicked and started hissing, looking like a little ball of angry fluff, claws spread out.

"Whoa shit!" Randy cursed, seeing the devil cat before him, and held his hands up. "Never mind, I don't' wanna piece of that!" He exclaimed, not in the mood to get his eyes clawed out.

"Just leave them alone, Randall." Liliana ordered, sounding bored herself, and shook her head before laying down, snuggling against her pillow. She grinned when the kitten jumped off of Hades' back and up to her, snuggling against her side, and sighed in contentment, petting its head. "Set up its bedding, Mark and I'll move him." She stated, remembering his rule about Zeus not sleeping with her.

Mark quickly located the bed and had it up and ready in no time, moving it to sit on the nightstand after removing the lamp, knowing Liliana would want Zeus nearby. That and he didn't want any cat bed on the floor first thing in the morning when he was stumbling about trying to wake up. "Here. See if he likes it." He said, taking the kitten from her.

"Thought you didn't like cats?" Steve smugly asked and groaned when he got popped upside his bald head for his troubles.

"He changed his mind apparently." Liliana stated, causing Mark to glare at her, but she just ignored it. She picked her kitten up and very carefully slipped out of bed. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm down, her back still very tender, and smiled when Mark helped her over. She set Zeus in his bedding and grinned when the cat instantly pushed his paws into it before settling down, nodding. "Good, he likes it." She then walked back slowly to the bed and laid down, breathing heavily and, coughed as she winced a bit.

Mark exchanged looks with Randy and Steve, getting off the floor and moved up onto the bed, looking down at Liliana. "You alright?" He asked, concern in his eyes, hearing her coughs and seeing her wince. He frowned, watching her breathe.

"Yes, I'm fine…" She winced and slowly scooted back on the bed, laying down on it fully, and pressed a hand to her stomach. "Just a little dizzy…" She leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes. All the excitement of the day had gotten to her and now she was exhausted, just wanting to sleep.

"How bout we take Zeus outta the bedroom and let him prowl around his new home?" Steve suggested, seeing the concern on Mark's face.

Mark just nodded, still looking down at Liliana. "There anything you want, Lilie." He asked softly, watching her adjust herself on the bed.

"Sleep." She whispered, closing her eyes, and smiled softly at him reassuringly before snuggling against the bedding. She was exhausted from what had happened and in moments, she was asleep.

~!~

Mark grunted, listening as Steve and Randy bantered back and forth, busy pumping weights and trying to stay out of this little conversation.

"I'm telling you, her ass is like this…" Steve made a lewd gesture, not normally one for that, but he and Randy were busy trying to irritate the semi-grouchy Mark even more then he already was.

"If you mention Lilie one more time, or one of her body parts, I'm going to shove my foot up your ass." Mark threatened dangerously, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

Liliana couldn't' stop laughing as she walked inside the workout room, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and watched as Steve and Randy both sputtered indignantly. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a red tank top and shook her head at them both. "Gentlemen, if you want to talk dirty about me, please do it when I'm NOT in your presence." She state, causing them both to instantly turn beat red. Randy was as red as a damned strawberry and slowly working his way to being a cherry.

Steve recovered first and smiled wickedly at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "Well Hell honey, doing it in front of you is the best part." He ducked when a weight came flying at his head. "Your aim is off, Deadman."

"The next one won't miss." Mark replied, getting up and walking over to wrap an arm around Liliana, pulling her against him. "Hello darlin'."

"Hello handsome. Are you playing nice with the boys?" She asked softly, snuggling against him, and giggled at the look on Mark's face. "You really need to learn to take a joke, Mark." She shook her head and kissed his cheek before walking out of the workout room, her giggles trailing behind her.

Mark ignored the smirks and chuckles coming from Randy and Steve, growling and took off after his girlfriend. He grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her into an empty dressing room, pulling her against him before leaning down to kiss her passionately. Liliana didn't even have time to gasp as his tongue slid inside her mouth, causing her to moan softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body instantly molded with his, her hand rubbing his neck, and moved her head from side to side. She loved this man's touch and lips on hers. Everything about him she loved. There wasn't just one thing. It was everything combined. It felt right and familiar, like she'd known him all her life, when it was only a mere six months. She'd been healed for one month now and they hadn't made love to seal their love yet.

Mark didn't plan on making love to her the first time in a locker room in the arena, but he did want to make her head spin. He was already reeling, feeling her body pressed against his, her lips. Everything about this woman sent his world into a tailspin. Mark reluctantly broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Liliana's and murmured softly, "I love you."

She looked back into his beautiful emerald green eyes and smiled, nodding her head, even though it was spinning from the mind blowing kiss he just gave her. "I love you too, Mark." She purred back, kissing him softly again, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Just enjoying this moment with him.

Mark smiled, those words were the sweetest things to ever fall upon his ears, no matter how many times she said it. Each time sounded like the first. Sending his heart racing and his head spinning. "Mmm…" He lifted her up, her feet dangling off the floor. "I could stay here all night with you, darlin." He confessed, pure love for her shining in his emerald gems.

"So could I, sweetie." She murmured softly back at him, snuggling against him, and closed her eyes, sighing in contentment.

She truly knew this was where she belonged and couldn't have asked for anything more. Lance had been a mistake, but he also lead her to the arms of her true soul mate. She couldn't have asked for more in life and knew Mark felt the same way. He'd saved her and brought her back to her old self again just with his charm and persistence. She admired him greatly for it and sighed happily. Sometimes, even angels fall, but there's always someone to pick them back up again and that's what Mark was to her. He was her angel and had picked her up when she fell. Sometimes, even angels fall and that's what Liliana had learned throughout this whole situation with Lance and Mark.

The End.


End file.
